Game On!
by Just Some Guy Online
Summary: Lincoln grows tired of his sister's roughhousing and decides to challenge her to a game of football. He and his friends seem hopelessly outclassed by Lynn's all-star team, but he is determined to pull off an upset victory and teach his big sister a lesson. Lincoln aims to knock his sister off her pedestal, but can he do it?
1. Prologue

_Lincoln was the only male in a large group of siblings, all of whom were sisters. At least, that was supposed to be the case. Lincoln once imagined having brothers instead of sisters, and they were drastically different. They were all rude, gross, aggressive and came across as bullies to him. Lincoln was relieved, upon the dream being over, to be back with his real family. He admitted he was happy he had sisters who were nothing like the brothers he imagined he would have..._

 _...except for Lynn._

 _Lincoln's older sister, Lynn Loud Jr, was the most masculine of the bunch; a violent, rough and aggressive sports jock who used him for sports practice and pranks, often at his expense. As such, Lincoln viewed this particular sister of his as an honorary big brother. She was, by a wide margin, the roughest, meanest, most aggressive person he knew. When considering this truth, keep in mind, Lincoln knows the incredibly bossy and controlling first born sister, Lori, the terrorising infant, Lola, and outside the family, his 'friend' Ronnie Anne, who in many ways, was similar to Lynn, but if anything, her violent bullying antics were mild in comparison. So, such a statement is not one to be underestimated..._

 _Of course, it wasn't too bad. Lincoln may have been the subject of much rough treatment, courtesy of his tough sibling, but Lynn Jr was far from a monster. Most of her antics seemed to be her way of showing affection. One time, when they shared a room together, in spite of all the wrestling, dutch ovens and loud snoring, Lynn didn't seem to be trying to seriously harm or upset him in anyway. It was just her way of having fun. Plus, she, like the other siblings, would always be there for Lincoln when he needed them. One time, when she thought a boy was bullying Lincoln at school, she went out and dragged random tough kids she found into the house and threatened them on his behalf. Not the best way of dealing with the situation, but above all else, it was clear she did care about her brother behind all the roughness she displayed. Plus, she could sometimes be a helping hand to Lincoln. When his parents forced him to take up a more active lifestyle and partake in football, he struggled to handle it. Lynn took time out of her days to assist him in becoming a better player for his own good, and when that didn't work, she played in his place, and even pretended to be him for a while._

 _It was clear to Lincoln that behind the rather violent attitude she had, Lynn was still a sister who meant well. They had their downs, but they were still siblings who loved one another at the end of the day..._

 _...or at least, that was how it seemed..._

 _As time went on, Lynn's aggressive and mean-spirited behaviour only increased more and more. It started to appear as if she didn't care for her brother at all. She only seemed to care about hurting and annoying him more than anything. Their relationship went from a seemingly rough form of legitimate sibling love and care to one of rancid antagonism. Lincoln was constantly subjected to worse and worse from his sister. She broke his school project one time, just so the others could setup a date between Lucy and her crush. She once ate Lincoln's sandwich after he asked her not to, and then belched in his face for her own amusement and satisfaction after doing so. She, along with the other sisters, once attacked him for as little as touching the TV remote during a period of sibling rivalry between the two eldest sisters. Then, to top it all off, she once turned the entire family against him and had him kicked out of the house. The only reason for doing so being that she thought he was a jinx._

 _But surely, behind it all, there was still a loving sister who cared? Surely..._

 _Or was she just a monster? A vile human being who needed teaching a lesson?_

 _Maybe that's exactly what Lynn Loud Jr is. Maybe she's at the point where she couldn't get any worse._

 _But that couldn't be further from the truth. Provoke this girl, and she can become far worse than what she is. She can become the very monster some theorise she already is. For all her faults, Lynn is still a 'jerk with a heart of gold' who still means well. But push her obsessive competitive spirit and challenge her ego enough, and the result can be... destructive!_

 _Lincoln's patience is wearing thin with his sister these days. Lincoln is often a very kind and forgiving soul. Perhaps too forgiving, sometimes. But even he is beginning to lose it. His ability to tolerate Lynn's increasingly antagonistic behaviour is reaching its expiry date. He may just snap one day and fight back... challenge her in a way that teaches her a lesson about her behaviour. But he should be careful what he wishes for. Should he have that opportunity, it may prove more catastrophic than he predicted..._


	2. Part 1: Enough is Enough!

**Part 1: Enough is enough!**

 _It was a typical morning for the Loud House. Lincoln was lying in bed, still asleep during the early hours. Then suddenly, the door bust open…_

Lynn: "Lincoln! Wake up! You're gonna help me train for football today!"

 _Her voice was loud enough to cause Lincoln to spring himself out of bed and land himself on the floor. She then left the room, knowing she successfully woke him up. Lincoln was startled, though not completely surprised by all of this. He was quite used to Lynn barging in and demanding things from him. He was starting to get sick and tired of it, but restrained himself, thinking that even if he protested, she would just force him to do what she wanted anyway._

 _Lincoln then turned and looked at the audience…_

Lincoln: "Yep, this is another typical day at the Loud House. I'm about to become Lynn's personal punching bag. It's always like this. Every single day, Lynn always asks me to be her sports buddy for one of her games. Some days its baseball, others its basketball. And I almost always end up doing it, and it hurts!"

 _At that point, Lincoln recalled a number of times when he was playing sports with his sister. He remembered multiple instances of painful experiences…_

Flashback montage:

* The first flashback is a quick scene of Lynn throwing a baseball at Lincoln. He catches it, but it knocks him flying off his feet.

* The second flashback is soccer. Lincoln is running with the ball when Lynn tackles him, but not in the conventional sense. Instead, she performs a flying kick to his head and knocks him, along with the ball, into the goal before shouting "GOAL!"

* The third flashback is roller skating. An area had been set up in the back yard, and Lincoln was calmly and smoothly moving around. Then Lynn, and her friend, Polly Pain, who was there with her at the time, then both bashed into Lincoln from different sides and knocked him down. Lincoln then let out a grunt of pain.

Lincoln: "And it's not just when she asks me to play sports with her. It's all the time!"

 _Lincoln then remembered a bunch of other times when he was victimised by his big sister. These include scenes from previous episodes in the show…_

More quick flashbacks:

* Lincoln recalls when Lynn gave him a dutch oven in Space Invader.

* Lincoln recollects when she belched in his face in Kick the Bucket List.

* Lincoln also remembers when she was play-wrestling with him in his room.

Lincoln: "I swear, sometimes it seems like she exists just to torment me. It's as if I'm her personal punching bag. I used to think she loved me roughly, but now the more I think about it, it's as if she just loves to hurt me!"

 _His talking to the audience is then interrupted…_

Lynn: "Lincoln! Get your butt down here now! My football skills aren't gonna improve themselves!"

Lincoln: "Okay, let's just get this over with."

 _Lincoln then reluctantly went downstairs, knowing he would have to go and do what he had to do eventually. He knew Lynn would keep pressuring and pestering him until she got what she wanted. She wasn't even above using violent threats to do so. He was slightly worried about going outside, knowing he would likely be in for a lot of pain and punishment. But his worries were tamed by the simple fact that he was so used to it by now. Pretty much every day, this routine would take place. Lincoln would be instructed, often against his own will, by his sporty sister to engage in physical activities for her benefit, and sometimes, amusement._

Lincoln: "Okay Lynn, here I am!"

 _Lincoln then met Lynn outside. She looked ready to play, and a lot more enthusiastic about the morning ahead of them than he was…_

Lynn: "Good. I was wondering what was keeping you."

Lincoln: "So, what are we going to do first?" he asked reluctantly, knowing whatever his sister selected them to do, he would likely be unable to keep up with her given his relative inefficiency at sports.

Lynn: "Okay, Lincoln. I'll throw the ball to you, and you catch it."

 _He then ran over to the other side of the yard, and got ready to receive the ball. He was rather nervous, expecting his sister to throw the ball with her greatest strength. He tensed up, ready to take the blow he was about to receive. He was just hoping she wouldn't be too rough with him for once, but knew that was a long shot._

Lynn: "Here it comes, bro!"

Lincoln: "Okay, but not too har…"

 _Before he could finish his sentence, the ball came colliding into Lincoln like a bullet. Lincoln caught the ball, but it was thrown with such force that it knocked him back several feet, and he ended up on the ground._

Lynn: "Hey, cool. You caught it!" she complemented.

 _Despite the positive comment from his sister, which was a rarity coming from her, Lincoln was not pleased with what just happened. She blatantly ignored his request to work at a pace he could keep up with. He decided to retaliate..._

Lincoln: "I said not too hard!"

Lynn: "Gee, what are you? A wuss? Come on, I was only going light because I know your just a beginner! You gotta step up your game, Lincoln!"

 _Lincoln was beginning to find Lynn's attitude vexatious; it's not enough that she's practically forcing him to be her sports buddy near enough every day, but in addition to that, she's insulting and belittling him for his lack of ability, as well._

 _Lincoln then turned his head back to the audience…_

"You'd think she'd be a little more grateful that I'm giving up my time freely to help her, but of course not!"

 _The scene then cut to later on in the morning, where the siblings had moved onto tackling. While his sister looked as fresh and energetic as ever, Lincoln was clearly beginning to get tired. He was dirty, groggy and exhausted from all the training. And they were just about to start the most intense part of it._

Lynn: "Okay bro, you got the ball, and I'm gonna take it from ya!"

Lincoln: "Oh no!" he simply responded as a sense of consternation kicked in.

 _Lincoln panicked in fear as his sister, with a devilish grin on her face, charged towards him in an attempt to take him down and grab the ball. He began to run away from her as if she were a werewolf chasing him in the forest. Lincoln ran all around the yard, trying to avoid Lynn, who was constantly right behind him. She managed to grab him and take him to the ground, and did so with roughness and force._

Lynn: "Touchdown! Lynn Loud! Rarrr!"

 _Lincoln had enough for one morning, and hoped now that Lynn got her satisfaction out of training with him, he could go back inside and actually enjoy the rest of his day…_

Lincoln: "Yes, fine. You win, whatever. Can I go back inside now?"

 _Lynn nodded, indicating she was done with him. Lincoln sighed in relief and slowly carried himself away from the scene. But as he thought it was all over and started to relax inside, his sister decided a little more 'rough love' was needed…_

Lynn: "Alright, but first, one more thing."

 _Lincoln then became concerned and slightly worried about what Lynn was talking about. He cautiously turned around and asked what she wanted…_

Lincoln: "What?"

 _Lynn had picked up a hand full of mud, and threw it straight in Lincoln's face._

 _Lincoln was knocked over by the mud and fell flat on his back. That was the last straw for him. He had become sick to death of all this roughhousing. He was always being used for her sporting activities, and on top of that, she was using him as a prop for physical gags as well. He was already reaching his boiling point, but that little moment pushed him too far. He started to become intensely angry while Lynn laughed at his expense…_

Lincoln: "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" he shouted.

Lynn: "Just having a little fun, bro." she responded with a cheerful and carefree mood.

 _Lincoln couldn't believe his sister sometimes. He was befuddled with how she could honestly believe her treatment towards him was innocent, rough love. It's one thing to play and prank on your sibling from time to time, but it seemed she just took pleasure out of inflicting pain and punishment on him on a highly frequent basis. While she probably saw her treatment as harmless fun, it was beginning to exasperate the boy. He finally decided to confront her behaviour directly…_

Lincoln: "Well, do you mind having fun in a less abrasive way?!"

Lynn: "What are you talking about?"

Lincoln: "Honestly, it gets on my nerves! All the mud throwing, the balls to the face, the loud belches to the face, the dutch ovens, stealing my jeans and my sandwiches, smashing my school projects, the rough-housing. It's all you ever do to me. It's like you use me as a punching bag!"

Lynn: "Geez, did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?"

 _Lincoln was becoming agitated. It was as if Lynn couldn't care less about the fact that she was being a bully to him, or she wasn't taking his complaints seriously and, as always, was oblivious to the defects of her own behaviour._

Lincoln: "You don't see it, do you? You treat me just like the dirt you throw in my face! You take advantage of the fact that you're stronger than I am and use me to play pranks on and treat roughly. You even convinced the whole family to kick me out of the house one time just because you believed I was a jinx!"

Lynn: "Woah, where is all this coming from?!"

 _Lincoln, after hearing that, was insulted by the fact that she asked such a question, becoming significantly aggravated by his sister's ignorance. He then decided to finally let off some steam…_

Lincoln: "Oh, this isn't sudden! I've been meaning to say this for a long time! You're a jerk to me, Lynn Loud! And I've had enough of it! All you care about is sports and winning at everything, but let me tell you something. Sometimes I look at you and I just see a loser!"

 _For a sports fanatic like Lynn, who cared so much about winning every game she played, those words hurt. Lincoln was so annoyed with his sister's antics that he wanted to confront his sister about her attitude, but now he went and took it a step further. Now he had gone and provoked and angered his tough sister…_

Lynn: "Oh, is that so? Well, isn't this little runt right here feeling brave today? You're just complaining because you're a wuss who can't handle sports!"

 _The conversation was starting to become a lot more heated, and both siblings had enough of the other's complaints against them at that moment. Lincoln knew he had to watch what he said, because if the argument devolved into a straight-up fistfight, he wouldn't stand a chance. He needed to find some other way in which he could challenge his sister without the situation leading to that. It was at that point, Lincoln had an idea pop up in his head…_

Lincoln: "You know what, you need knocking off that pedestal you like to put yourself on, so let me tell you what. A football match, at the park, me and you. You get a team, and I'll get a team, and we'll see who wins!"

 _Lincoln knew that was a challenge he was likely to lose, but he couldn't help it. He was so sick of Lynn's antics that he just wanted to knock her down a peg anyway he could. He figured beating her at a sport, the very thing she is obsessed with, would be a brilliant way of teaching her a lesson, and so he just said that off the spot, without thinking it through. He somewhat regretted what he just said inside his mind, but he was so full of rage and mixed emotions at that moment that he just didn't care. He wanted to beat his sister at her own game. He didn't know how he would do it, but he knew one thing for sure. He needed to win this challenge._

Lynn: "What? Seriously?" she asked in confusion.

 _Following this, she immediately burst out laughing. She knew that was a contest in which she had every advantage in. She was the better player of the two, and she knew pretty much every sports player in a 200-mile radius._

Lynn: "Ha ha ha ha ha! Seriously? You want to challenge me to a game of football? I'm a much better sports player than you, and I have a bunch of sports friends I can get on my team. Who are you gonna get to get on your team? Lily?!"

 _Lincoln already knew he just put himself into a situation he was unlikely to win, but he didn't care. He couldn't back out now. He just had to push through and force himself to stick to this proposal. He just had enough of Lynn, and wanted to find a way to show her up. He powered on through with his daring proposal…_

Lincoln: "Look, your team against mine. Private match. At the park. In 7 days. Are you game, or not?"

 _Lynn then stood closer to her brother and stared with intensity. But that serious look soon transformed into a condescending smirk…_

Lynn: "Do you even know me at all? Of course I'm game! I'll see you at the park, chump. Oh, and make sure you bring some decent teammates. You're gonna need some! Ha ha ha ha ha!"

 _As his older sister walked off laughing, yet again condescending him, acting as if she was above him, he realised 2 things. One, that was a stupid idea, but one he had to go through with now. And two, he needed to form a team, and fast._


	3. Part 2: Recruitment

**Part 2: Recruitment.**

 _Lincoln somehow managed to get himself into a contest he couldn't win. He despised physical activity, and yet, he just challenged his jock of a sister to a football game. He was thinking the following afternoon, after the challenge was made, that it was a foolish idea. Lincoln knew he was never, ever going to beat Lynn at her own game, no matter how bad he wanted it. Yet he didn't completely regret what had transpired that morning, as he finally got a load off his chest. He had a lot of bottled up anger towards his sister which had been waiting to be released for a while. Now he finally did it, he told his bully of a sibling what he really thought of her and her treatment towards him. Despite the consequence of now being in a football match against her, he didn't care that day. He was just so relieved to have finally gained the courage and will to stand up to her._

 _Lincoln, despite having just signed up for a challenge he, in theory, doesn't have a hope of winning, managed to sleep surprisingly well the following night. Even just that little opportunity to let off some steam put his mind at relative ease. He felt satisfied with having finally confronted his sister about her behaviour; to give her a piece of his mind after so long. He slept really comfortably, without a care in the world._

 _What's more, when he woke up the following morning, he did so naturally, at his own accord. Lynn didn't barge in to interrupt his sleep or provoke him into doing something against his will, nor to annoy or inflict pain upon him. Lincoln was so relieved by all of this…_

… _but then he came downstairs, and heard some noises coming from outside. His relief turned to dread when he peeked through the window and saw his sporty sister. She was exercising harder than ever before. Fast runs, heavy lifting, parkour. She was training herself as if she were practising for the Olympics, all seemingly just to best him at their little football game later that week. She was banging out 50 push-ups as if she were only doing 5. Lincoln realised this challenge was serious, not just for himself, but for his sister. He realised she that despite the condescending smirks during their confrontation yesterday, she was not taking his challenge lightly. To be fair, he should have expected as much. Lincoln, perhaps more than anyone, understood the lengths to which Lynn's competitive nature could extend. She wasn't going to let her brother, or anyone, best her at sports._

 _Intimidated and fearful, he then turned to the audience and stated…_

Lincoln: "Oh, I'm in for it now! I need to get a good team on my hands, and fast!"

 _Later at school, Lincoln was in the hallway with his best friend. At that moment, he decided to speak with Clyde about the situation…_

Clyde: "Wow, Lincoln! You've really gone and landed yourself in it. You actually challenged Lynn to a game?!"

Lincoln: "I was… just so angry with her! I wanted some way to get back at her for everything she does to me, and I thought beating her at her own game and showing her up in front of everybody would be the perfect way to do that!"

Clyde: "But Lincoln, you aren't even very good at sports. And football is a team game! Who are you going to get on your team?"

 _Lincoln then adopted a sad and pleading expression on his face as he prepared to ask a big favour out of his best friend…_

Lincoln: "Well Clyde, I thought I'd start with asking you."

 _Clyde was taken by surprise by this. Like Lincoln, he didn't particularly excel at sports. He realised Lincoln must have been desperate for help if he was one of his choices. Clearly, Lincoln didn't know anyone with masterful sporting abilities, so he simply turned to the friends he had for the help they could provide. Clyde realised he was going to regret it, but he didn't want to let Lincoln down…_

Clyde: "Ok Lincoln. I'll help you."

 _Lincoln was thrilled by this. He knew Clyde was no football wizard, but the fact that he had his help and support was still very reassuring._

Lincoln: "Thanks Clyde, I knew I could count on you!"

 _The duo then executed the bro-fist as a sign of unison. However, they realised they were still only 2 people, both of limited ability at that, and they frowned at the realisation that they needed more players on their team._

Lincoln: "So, that's one team member down. I just need to find a few more. But who could we get on our team?"

Clyde: "I'll start looking for potential candidates!"

 _Lincoln and Clyde, despite knowing they had a long way to go before they were in a position where they had any hope of beating Lynn's team, felt triumphant by the fact that they were working together on this. They had each other's backs, and at that moment, that's all they felt mattered._

Lincoln and Clyde: "Clincoln McCloud! Ready for anything!"

 _Once recruitment had progressed later that day, the duo and their newly assembled team were sitting together at the lunch table. Not surprisingly, the team they recruited were none other than their extended social group; Rusty Spokes, Liam and Zach._

Lincoln: "Okay team, are we ready to do this?!"

 _Lincoln spoke with enthusiasm and positivity in his voice, but his teammates were unconvinced. Clyde spoke up about his lack of faith with the team they had assembled…_

Clyde: "Lincoln, I hate to break it to you, but, I'm not so sure we're going to win this."

Lincoln: "Why not? We got our team with us right here."

Clyde: "Well, none of us are exactly professional football players, Lincoln. We're all just a bunch of unskilled, inexperienced rookies to be honest!"

 _The other team members expressed offense against Clyde's last comment. Though deep down, they knew he had a point. At best, one or two of them were moderately good players. At worst, they were terrible as a team unit. One thing was for certain, none of them, on paper, seemed to be a match for Lynn Loud. Nevertheless, they still felt Clyde was attacking their pride, so they retaliated to his statement…_

Rusty, Liam and Zach: "Hey!"

Rusty: "We resent that remark!"

 _Lincoln sighed in hopelessness as he accepted the validity of Clyde's statement._

Lincoln: "You're right, we're not exactly the dream team! More like the Suicide squad! Because we're gonna get cremated!"

 _Zach, the little geeky looking kid of the group, perhaps the most unfit out of all of them to be playing in this game, decided to speak up…_

Zach: "Guys, it occurs to me that what you guys need is someone with actual ability. Someone who can carry the rest of the team to victory!"

 _The rest of the group look at him with confusion, as if that suggestion wasn't already obvious. Lincoln and Clyde knew they ideally needed a bunch of highly skilled players in order to maximise their chances of winning, but also knew that everyone in the group should have been aware of the fact that the problem lied in none of them actually knowing any good sports players._

Lincoln: "We know we need a good player. Really, we need a whole bunch of them. The problem is none of us know any good players. So, this was the best we could get!"

Liam: "Yeah, that will certainly be a problem."

 _Clyde then thinks to himself, is there anyone he or Lincoln knows who can play for their team who is a good player…_

Clyde: "Well, let's think. Is there anyone at all who we know can actually play football?"

 _Lincoln was intrigued by Clyde's question. He couldn't think of anyone off the top of his head, but then started to enter a state of intense thought. He started to ask himself…_

Lincoln: "I don't know. Who do we know that's physically fit and active? Who do we know that's even remotely good at sports? Who's tough, and who do we know that's like Lynn…?"

 _At that moment, all the group stared at the lunch table, thinking and focusing on the questions Lincoln was asking. As they were doing so, someone walked straight past them, not even looking at them, with a completely disinterested look on her face…_

 _Lincoln looked up for a moment and saw this girl walking away from his table. It was Ronnie Anne. Lincoln briefly paused from his intense thought to wave and shout hello…_

Lincoln: "Hi, Ronnie Anne!" he said cheerfully. Of course, it was met with no response from her, as she wanted to keep her rather complicated relationship status with him a secret.

Rusty: "Lincoln, this is no time to be flirting with your girlfriend! We have to think of someone who can help us win this game! There's no way I'm being beat by your sister and a bunch of girls!"

 _Lincoln got defensive about that last comment. He and Ronnie were still at a point where their relationship wasn't clear cut, and didn't want his peers to get accustomed to mocking him for having a relationship with her. He snapped back, but that's when he realised something…_

Lincoln: "Okay, first off, she's not my girlfriend! And second, I… I have a great idea!"

 _For the first time all day, Lincoln had a glimmer of hope. He knew how good of a player Ronnie Anne was. She was constantly the star student of all the gym classes at school. Finally, he had the chance to recruit a team member with a level of ability somewhat comparable to that of his sister._

Lincoln: "Hey, Ronnie Anne!"

 _The girl casually turned around and saw her 'friend' rushing over to her._

Ronnie: "Oh, hi Lincoln!"

Lincoln: "Hey, can I ask you something important?"

Ronnie: "What?" she asked with sincere curiosity. To her, that line sounded like the setup for a romantic proposal of some sort. She was visibly surprised and nervous of what his next words would be. She was fearing he might actually ask her something soppy and romantic, which was the last thing she wanted when standing in the middle of the school.

Lincoln: "Me and the guys have this big football game coming up, and we know how good you are. We were wondering, do you want to be on our team?"

Ronnie: "Oh…" she simply responded. She was relieved inside her head that it was just a question about a football game rather than what she was just thinking it was. "That's alright. I'll pass. You boys have fun with your little game."

 _While she always enjoyed a physical challenge, Ronnie knew Lincoln and his friends weren't exactly the athletic type, and thought it would just be a friendly little kids game amongst Lincoln's social group. She considered that somewhat beneath her. On top of that, she was just in a slightly disinterested mood that day. Besides, she knew she would likely be busy during the game, since someone has to take care of Bobby and the Santiago household, and that was usually her. As such, she decided to just casually brush off the offer._

 _Lincoln, of course, was let down by these words. He hung his head in defeat, as his one chance to defeat Lynn was squandered. His best friend quickly rushed up to him in order to comfort and reassure him as Ronnie walked away…_

Clyde: "It's Okay, Lincoln. We'll find someone else who can help you beat Lynn!"

 _At that point, Ronnie stopped in her tracks. That line, that name, her interest in Lincoln's little football game suddenly grew._

Ronnie: "Wait a minute, what did you say?"

Clyde: "I was just telling Lincoln we'd find another way to help him beat his sister."

Ronnie: "No, you said Lynn."

Lincoln: "Yes, that's my sister. She's the leader of the team we'll being going up against!"

Ronnie: "Wait, is this 'Lynn' by any chance a brunette with a sports jersey and a ponytail?"

 _Lincoln went to clarify her question with a simple yes, as that description was accurate, but then he paused mid-sentence, as he realised what that meant…_

Lincoln: "Yes, that's right. She's my… wait, do you know her?"

 _While Lincoln maintained a surprised expression on his face, Ronnie Anne developed an angered and spiteful look. It was becoming apparent to Lincoln that Ronnie had some sort of previous run-in with his jock sister._

Ronnie: "Yeah. She's this annoying girl who keeps bugging me every time I go to the park to do my skateboarding. One time, I performed this sick move in the air, and shown her up. Since then, she's been doing little things to annoy me every time I see her there. She keeps yelling at me, trying to distract me when I'm doing my moves, and she keeps tripping me up when I'm on my board and then denies it!"

 _Lincoln sighed as he shared Ronnie's frustration with his sister's behaviour…_

Lincoln: "Yep, that's Lynn alright. Always so determined to be the best at everything that she'll antagonise anyone who manages to best her. Or in my case, she'll also pick on anyone who can't keep up with her, either."

Ronnie: "I swear, I would have clocked her a whole bunch of times, but I'm usually down there by myself and she normally has 3 or 4 heavies with her."

Lincoln: "You know what? If you did that, I would be happy. It's the least she deserves after the way she's treated me; treated both of us, in fact. Probably a lot of other people, too."

Ronnie: "Now I can see why you could take all my rough treatment so lightly. The things she's done to you must have been a lot worse!"

 _The two started to grow mutually annoyed with their common adversary and her rancid behaviour. At that point, Ronnie clearly started to display an increased level of interest in Lincoln's offer…_

Ronnie: "You know what, Loud? You're sick of her, I'm sick of her. I say we work together to bring her down!"

 _Lincoln's face then lit up with delight as he heard those words. They were like music to his ears at that moment…_

Lincoln: "Does this mean…?!"

Ronnie: "Yep. I'll join your team!"

 _Lincoln screamed loudly in happiness as he started to jump for joy. After a few seconds, he realised he was embarrassing himself in front of Ronnie Anne. He then quickly stopped and conducted himself, trying to shake off his ecstatic state of mind and present a cool mood._

Lincoln: "I mean, that's cool. I'll see you at the game!"

Ronnie: "Of course, you guys better train up for this thing. I don't wanna be carrying your butts through the whole game!"

 _Lincoln and Clyde smiled back and gave her the thumbs up as she headed off. They then developed concerned expressions as they realised that even with her, they're still going to be outmatched, and will have to fit some form of practice into their schedules before the private game in a few days if they want to have any chance of beating Lynn's team._

 _But Lincoln knew he couldn't quit now. He had his team setup… such as they were. While not exactly a dream team, it was the best he could get. Now he just had to brace himself and get ready… for the big showdown!_

 _Later that day, back at the Loud House, Lincoln's sister and rival was still preparing for the event. She was in the living room, along with several of the other sisters, performing lots of push-ups in an effort to enter the game in as great a shape as possible. She was visibly straining and sweating as she attempted to push herself towards new limits..._

Luan: "Hey Lynn, are you training for the Olympics or something? How many of those have you done now?"

Lynn: "133, 134" she replied as she revealed she was counting the amount she had done.

Luna: "Woah, dudette. That's pretty rad! There must be some big game coming up for you to be getting this intense with your training!"

 _Lynn then stopped in her tracks and answered her sister's query._

Lynn: "You could say that. There is a big game coming up in a few days. A game between me and Lincoln!"

 _The other sisters all stopped and wondered what she was talking about. They knew Lincoln was not a sports player and were puzzled as to why he was involved in a sporting event as Lynn's opponent._

Lori: "Lincoln? Why are you playing against him?"

Lynn: "I'm teaching him a lesson!"

Lucy: "What lesson?"

Lynn: "Well, yesterday we were playing a bit of football in the yard, and I was just having some fun, and then out of nowhere, he just started getting all up in my face and challenging me! I don't know what his problem is!"

Lori: "So, all this is because of some argument you had with Lincoln?"

Lynn: "Yeah, I just had a little fun with him, and then he started getting angry with me. He started insulting me and calling me a loser, and then suggested he could beat me in a game of football!? I mean, he's nuts, right?!"

 _The other sisters all awkwardly looked away from Lynn, trying to avoid answering the question she just placed. Lynn sensed the sisters were restraining themselves from saying something they were thinking, and tried to get them to talk..._

Lynn: "Well, guys. Don't you think so?"

Lori, the eldest of the siblings, was the first to speak up...

Lori: "Well, Lynn, here's the thing. Lincoln's kinda got a point."

Lynn: "WHAT!?" Lynn asked in an outraged state.

Lori: "Look, I know we've not said anything before, but we have seen the way you sometimes treat Lincoln, and... it's not hard to see why he snapped against you."

Luna: "Yeah sis, you've been pretty harsh to him!"

Lynn: "What are you talking about?" she defended, honestly not recognising how rough her treatment of her brother was. "I just like having fun with him. He can take it!"

Lucy: "But have you ever stopped and considered how he feels about all the things you've done to him?"

Lori: "That's right. I know the twerp can be annoying sometimes, but he's still our brother, and some of things I've seen you do to him are pretty violent and mean!"

Lynn: "Oh come on. I've never done anything wrong! I don't see why you're all siding with him, he's the one who got all whiny with me! It's not my fault if he's a little wimp!"

Luna: "You need to wake up and see the big picture, sis! We've never called you out on it before because we thought you were just playing..."

Lisa: "But it's-h becoming quite obvious-h you're treatment of our male s-h-ibling is getting out of hand!"

Lori: "Yeah! You need to calm yourself down and stop acting like such a aggressive little ruffian all the time! You need to start thinking about how you might be hurting other people!"

 _Lynn was starting to feel threatened by her sisters, as if she were being ganged up on by them. In their attempts to make their sister see reason, they were instead pushing her into a state of increased anger and aggression. They were only adding fuel to the fire and making Lynn even more obsessed with crushing her brother._

Lynn: "Oh, so that's how this is. You're all gonna turn on me, too?! Fine, I don't need your support. All that matters is that I put little Lincoln in his place! He's going to regret ever challenging me to this game! I promise I will make an example out of him and his wimpy team!"

 _The other sisters realised Lynn was losing it. Even by her standards, she was acting unreasonably antagonistic and spiteful. Lori tried to apply her sense of command as the oldest against her younger sibling..._

Lori: "You listen to me, Lynn! You are not going to hurt your brother! I will not allow it! Neither will the others! Neither will Mom and Dad!"

The other sisters: "Yeah!"

Lynn: "You wouldn't dare tell Mom and Dad!" she challenged.

Lori: "Yeah, I literally would!" she bit back.

 _Lynn then walked away from the other sisters and upstairs to her room. It appeared Lori had defeated her and made her back down. It seemed like the game was not going to take place after all..._

 _But in actuality, that was the moment when things took a turn for the worst. Lynn was at a point where her competitive nature was reaching new heights. For her, it wasn't enough Lincoln was challenging her, but now her sisters. She was so determined to beat Lincoln at this game, she started to become unstable on the inside. While she was normally rough and tough, she had some respect for her parents, as well as towards Lori's sense of authority as the eldest sister. But now, she was losing any decency she may have had. One state of mind had become dominant inside her head: Defeat Lincoln Loud by any means necessary. That meant crushing any opposing force which stood in her way. As such, Lynn decided to fight back against Lori's threats..._

 _Lynn pulled a secret weapon from under her bed. It was a baseball bat with spikes coming out of it. There was a name printed on it: 'Mr Masher.' Lynn then returned downstairs to the other sisters in the living room._

Lynn: "Alright. I tried being little miss nice, but now it's time to bring out the big guns!"

 _She then revealed her weapon to the other sisters, who were all taken aback as they were worried she may actually use it to hurt them. But Lori stood her ground..._

Lori: "Come on, Lynn! You're not going to hit us with that thing! Even you don't have it in you to do that!" Lori insisted nervously.

 _Lynn tried to maintain a forceful and aggressive demeanour, but her limits were quickly exposed. Lynn sighed and lowered the bat, proving Lori to be correct. Even though she was mad, Lynn could not bring herself to attack her own family..._

Lynn: "Fine, you win. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not a monster!"

 _But she then quickly moved towards Lori and swiped her phone out of her hands..._

Lynn: "But I have no problem smashing people's stuff to get what I want! Remember what I did to Lincoln's school project!?"

Lori: "No, Lynn, don't! Please!"

 _At that point, there was a shift in power between the siblings. Now, the sporty jock was in control of the situation. She held Lori's phone in her hands, making it clear she had the power to do some damage if she were opposed again..._

Lynn: "Let me lay down the law for you guys. I'm going to teach my chump brother a lesson in a few days at the park when this football game goes down, and none of you are going to stand in my way. For you guys, it doesn't have to be a big deal. It's just going to be me crushing him in a football game, nothing more! But if you want to make it a big deal, then I guess I need to set things straight! If any of you do anything to stop this game, or to cost me the victory, then I will destroy everything you own! Is that clear!?" she asked as she tossed Lori's phone back to her, having sent a clear message.

The other sisters all nodded as they did not want their violent and now seemingly unstable sister to break their cherished belongings. Lynn introduced a form of blackmail to prevent her sisters from interfering in her conflict with Lincoln or getting the parents involved. To her, this was a private and personal dispute which she wanted to win. She was so obsessed with beating Lincoln that she didn't care about anything else at that time. She was going to stop at nothing to beat him, and made sure nobody else in the family would, or could, do anything to stop her. Lincoln was in for a very tough time, so he had to be ready...


	4. Part 3: Let's Do This!

**Part 3: Let's do this!**

 _Lincoln and the boys only had a couple of days to get ready for the game, so they agreed to get on with a bit of practice at the Loud House. They used the yard as a practice area. Lincoln, Clyde, Rusty and Liam were all performing various exercises as part of their training. Zach acted as the team coach since his place was taken by Ronnie Anne. They knew they were outmatched going into this game, but they were determined to win._

Training montage:

* At first, the boys struggle with the training. Lincoln passes the ball to Clyde, who trips and falls over into his own team's end zone.

* Another failure by Lincoln, who goes for a field goal, only for the ball to hit the crossbars (which Lincoln and his friends made out of old materials in the yard) and revert straight back at him, hitting him in the face.

* Rusty Spokes and Liam practice tackling against Lincoln and Clyde. Rusty and Liam are the offensive side and try to push Lincoln and Clyde back, but the duo hold their own. Nobody ends up moving as the 4 reach a stalemate, and all end up exhausting themselves.

* Lincoln employs Lana to help with his ability to defend from offensive tackling by wearing an alligator costume and telling Lana to attack him as they are alligator wrestling. Lincoln takes stance and tries to defend but Lana tackles him to the ground effortlessly.

* The kids finally start to do better as they keep practising. A successful passing sequence is shown between all 4 boys and Rusty runs up to the end zone of the opposition and scores a touchdown.

* Lana goes for Lincoln again but this time he manages to stop her from moving him, successfully standing his ground and pushing back, improving his defence ability. He then does a flexing pose to show off, but looks a little ridiculous due to a lack of a physique.

* Lincoln goes for another field goal, and manages to execute it successfully this time around.

 _After they had done all the training they could realistically do in a few days without over-exhausting themselves, the sweaty boys congratulated themselves, and started to express confidence in their abilities. But from inside the house, there she was; their opponent. Lynn had been looking on at their training. She had a very serious look on her face. She appreciated her brother and his friends were taking the challenge seriously, so she had to do the same to ensure victory. There was no way she was going to let her brother and a bunch of nerdy beginners show her up at the park. She was ready to bring these kids down._

 _The big day finally came. It had been a week since Lincoln and Lynn's initial argument, and that little spat evolved into this big event involving all these kids. Lincoln and his friends walked into the park and looked for Lynn's team, who were likely standing where the football field and crossbars were. The boys scythed themselves up, ready for the showdown…_

Lincoln: "Ok guys, we're as ready as we can be. Let's do this!"

Rusty: "Aw yeah! Let's kick some butt!"

Clyde: "Hey Linc, where's Ronnie Anne?"

 _Lincoln was sure she would turn up until that moment, but upon not seeing her in sight at the park, he started to have doubts. He thought she surely wouldn't be a no-show… would she?_

Lincoln: "She should be here any minute, I'm sure of it!" he insisted unconvincingly.

Liam: "I hope so, because otherwise, we're gonna get creamed!"

Rusty: "If she bails on us, I'll…"

 _Before Rusty can finish his sentence, the girl in question shows up…_

Ronnie: "Hey guys, I'm here!"

 _The team then sighed in relief, knowing their MVP was there, ready to play alongside them. Rusty was not so relieved, as he had to quickly change the direction his current sentence was heading in…_

Rusty: "…I'll… understand. Yeah, that's what I was going to say!" he finished, before nervously wiping the sweat off his forehead.

Lincoln: "Great! With you here, we now have a chance of winning this thing!"

Ronnie: "You have been getting ready for this, right? I don't want a bunch of schmucks holding me back!"

Lincoln: "You betcha!" he said with great confidence, knowing he had done all he could to prepare for this, given the time he had.

Ronnie: "Alright! Let's go and destroy these punks!" she said as she lightly punched Lincoln on the arm in a playful manner. He grabbed his hand as it was slightly painful, but the pain didn't last long. He was too full of adrenaline, ready for the big game, to feel it that much…

 _And with that, Lincoln's team went over and approached Lynn's. Lynn was standing there, along with all her sports buddies. Lincoln noticed a lot of them were girls he recognised. Margo, one of Lynn's closest friends and a member of many of her sports teams, was there by her side. Another of Lynn's teammates was none other than Polly Pain, the girl who Lincoln was setup on a date with one time. It was surprising to see her there, but she clearly must have had more sporty interests than just roller derby. A couple of Lynn's other jock friends were there, too, including the large girl who was at Lynn's sleepover one time. Lincoln then looked at his sister, who had that condescending grin on her face again…_

Lynn: "Wow, look at Team Lincoln! Oh, I'm so scared! Ha ha ha ha ha!"

 _Lincoln and his team stared back at her with angry and disapproving frowns. After Lynn finished laughing, she continued with the banter…_

Lynn: "Is this really the best you can do, Lincoln? Your nerdy classmates and your girlfriend; THAT'S your team?!"

 _Lincoln had enough of his sister and her attitude, and bit back…_

Lincoln: "Yeah, this is my team, and we're going to take you down, Sis!"

Lynn: "Oh, come on! You can't be serious! I was hoping you'd at least get a few quality players to help you, but I guess you're too much of a lazy wuss to know any. Honestly, with this line-up, I don't think I even need a team. I could take you all on by myself and still whoop all your butts!"

 _All of Team Lincoln took offence to her arrogant remarks, especially…_

Ronnie: "You wanna bet on that, Loud?!"

 _Lincoln and the other boys held Ronnie Anne back before she went over and started an all-out brawl with the captain of the opposing team. Lynn then continued her boasting…_

Lynn: "…but, since there's no girls football league around here, and they've already come out here just to help me, I guess it wouldn't be fair to hog all the glory, so I'll let them stay!"

 _Lincoln had heard enough of his sister's banter and was eager to just get the game started…_

Lincoln: "Shut up, Lynn! Let's just get this game started already!"

 _Lynn actually admired Lincoln's enthusiasm and determination. She was expecting him to be shaking in his boots, to have backed out of the challenge by now, but he was determined to put her in her place. This was a new competitive side to Lincoln she hadn't seen before, and was actually rather proud of it. But it still wasn't going to distract her from her obsession with winning. She was now more pumped up than ever to go out onto the field and destroy her opposition._

Lynn: "Ok bro, you wanted this. Let's do this! Let's get this game on!"

 _But before anyone could take their positions, Clyde interjected and brought up a very significant point…_

Clyde: "Hold it! Just a second!"

Lincoln: "Clyde, what is it? We're about to start!"

Clyde: "It just occurred to me, how are we going to make this work? I mean, this isn't an official game, with a stadium, or coaches, or commentators, or even a referee. This is just a bunch of kids playing an informal, unsanctioned, freestyle match in the local park. How are we even going to call this game?"

 _Lincoln then remembered, he did actually manage to get a referee to call the match…_

Lincoln: "Oh right, I almost forgot. But don't worry Clyde. Ronnie Anne and I have got it covered. We got a referee for the game!"

 _At that moment, Bobby, Ronnie's Anne's brother, Lincoln's sister's girlfriend and his honorary "bro", showed up sporting a referee uniform. Of course, who else would it be? Bobby has done pretty much every job in town before. This was just the latest role he had in a long list._

Bobby: "Okay kids, I want a good, clean match. Any fouls or underhanded tactics, and you'll have to deal with me!"

 _Clyde was now a lot angrier because his 'love rival' for his crush had arrived on the scene._

Clyde: "Oh great! Bobby is here! The one who keeps me and Lori from being together!"

Lincoln: "It's Okay Clyde, just channel that anger into your performance in the game! Come on, please stay focused! We have to be at our best for this!"

 _Lincoln and Lynn's respective teams then stood at opposite ends of the field area where they got themselves ready to play. Lincoln was giving his team some final words of encouragement, while Lynn was sceptical of Bobby's role as the referee, given his relationship with Ronnie Anne, as well as with Lincoln. She then went up to Bobby to give him a warning…_

Lynn: "Listen Bobby, I know you're the brother of one of the members on the other team, but if you do ANYTHING to screw me and my team over in this thing, and I will make you pay! YOU GOT THAT!?" she shouted.

Bobby: "Look, Lincoln and my sister just asked me to help them out by calling a little football game they were playing. I don't have any plans to screw you over. I'm just doing my sis a favour. I'm going to be a completely fair and unbiased referee, OK?"

 _Lynn, still not convinced, and very serious about her threats, tip-toed up and grabbed him by his shirt collar…_

Lynn: "I mean it, Bobby boo boo bear…" she said in a mocking tone, "…if you help the other team win, I will make you sorry!"

 _Her raised voice and threatening words were attracting the attention of Lincoln's team, all the way from the other side of the field. Ronnie Anne was infuriated by what she was seeing. She may have been a very rough and mean girl at school, but if there was one person she had a very caring and nurturing attitude towards, it was her brother. She cared for him deeply and almost felt as if she was his protective big sister, despite being years younger. She wasn't just going to stand there and let some sports jock threaten him like that…_

Ronnie: "Hey, Loud! Get your hands off my brother!"

Lynn: "Why don't you come here and make me!?"

Ronnie: "Okay, now you're gonna get it!"

 _Ronnie then started walking towards the girl who was threatening her brother. She was ready to brutalise this girl. Lincoln and his teammates were so disgusted with Lynn's behaviour that they didn't even try to hold Ronnie back this time. Bobby, however, didn't want to see his sister get into a fight, so he stood in-between the 2 girls. He then blown his whistle and laid down the law._

Bobby: "Okay, that's enough! There will be no fighting as long as I'm in charge of calling this thing! Get back to your team, Loud! Now!"

 _Bobby then pointed Lynn to her team and she angrily stomped back towards them. Bobby then looked at his sister and adopted a calmer tone of voice…_

Bobby: "Okay, you too, sis. Go back to Lincoln and his friends and let's just play the game."

 _He then bent down and whispered something in his sister's ear…_

Bobby: "Oh, and one more thing, destroy those punks!" he quietly said, egging her on.

 _Ronnie then put on a sinister smile, with the clear intent of doing just that, and then nodded in agreement with her brother. She then retreated and headed back to her team._

Lincoln: "Are you Okay?" he asked his 'friend' concerningly.

Ronnie: "Yeah, I am. Let's just do this! Whatever it takes, we are going to completely destroy these girls!"

Clyde: "Well, now that we have a referee, there should at least be some order in this thing, and a proper use of the rules."

 _But Clyde was wrong, despite the presence of a referee, this was still far from a formal event. This was just a bunch of kids playing at the park. Even with Bobby, there were still so many differences, so many things lacking, and so little to prevent either team from resorting to certain dirty and underhanded tactics._

Liam: "I doubt it. We may have a referee, but this is still just a private game in the park between us and them. There's no order, no one professional running this game. There's no umpire, no back judge, no side judge…"

Ronnie: "Yeah, and even with my brother as the referee, I doubt Bobby knows the rules of football completely inside and out. You can bet there's gonna be a lot of made up 'rules' and fouls in this thing. Don't be surprised if I don't stick to the rules. And you can be sure Loud isn't gonna play by them!"

Lincoln: "Yeah, even when Lynn is playing in an organised game, she still likes to break the rules! This is a girl who uses roller skates in field hockey! We just have to be prepared for anything! Now let's get out there and win this thing!"

 _Bobby then blew his whistle to signal the teams to come and start the match…_

 _And with that, the game could finally begin._

 _The two teams approached the centre of the field and lined up against each other. The two captains, Lincoln and Lynn, met face to face, along with Bobby, the referee. Bobby then flipped a coin after Lincoln chose heads and Lynn chose tails. The coin landed as heads._

Lynn: "Darn it! How did I lose a game of luck to a jinx!?"

Lincoln: "Maybe this shows your superstitions aren't all their cracked up to be, huh?"

Lynn: "Grrr!"

Bobby: "Ok Linc, you get the choice. Do you want to receive or kick off?"

 _Lincoln figured, after practising his kicking skills in his back yard, he could get an early few points for his team if he could successfully kick the ball over the crossbars at Lynn's team's end zone from the centre of the field._

Lincoln: "Kick off!"

 _And with that, Lincoln got ready to make the first move…_


	5. Part 4: The Match

**Part 4: The Match.**

 _This was it! The big game! The ultimate opportunity for Lincoln Loud to teach his sister a lesson. He had prepared for this occasion as much as he could. Now he just had to find a way to emerge victorious against his sister at her own game. He managed to get a slight advantage by winning a coin toss to start the game. He went to execute a big kick in order to gain an early lead…_

 _Lincoln was a little sweaty and nervous, not wanting to miss an opportunity for his team to take the lead. But one thing that overshadowed that feeling was his desire… his craving to beat his adversary. He wanted this, and he was going to get it._

Lincoln: "Here it goes!"

 _Bobby then gave the signal and the game began._

 _Lincoln kicked the ball as hard as he could. To everyone's surprise, especially the members of the rival team, it went straight over their end zone's crossbars. Lincoln scored an early 3 points for his team._

Lincoln: "Yes!"

Clyde: "Woo-hoo! Alright Lincoln!"

Rusty: "Bring it to the team!"

 _Lincoln ran back and briefly celebrated with his team about getting those all-important first points. Meanwhile, the opposition simply shrugged it off…_

Margo: "Wow, he actually pulled that off!"

Polly: "Yeah, that was pretty good. But we're still gonna beat em, right Lynn?"

 _Lynn was angry by the fact that, even for a moment, her brother could be ahead of her in a sporting contest. She knew one thing in her head for sure, she was not going to let him keep that leading position. She was prepared to do whatever was needed to win the game. Her anger soon turned into ruthless determination…_

Lynn: "Okay, lucky shot. But now all he's gone and done is tick me off! Let's smash em, girls! Show no mercy!"

 _And with that, the match really got going. Lincoln's team started with possession of the ball. Lincoln had the ball in his hand, but before the kid could run, pass the ball or even move, the opposing team was charging at him, full force. Lynn immediately took her brother to the ground and took the ball from his grip. Clyde went over to help his teammate but was met with a shoulder barge to the ground by Margo. Rusty spokes then started running towards Lynn in an effort to take the ball back. However, his potential love interest, Polly Pain, whom he once danced with, was blocking his path…_

Rusty: "Oh, hi Polly!" He said with a shy and nervous tone of voice.

Polly: "Hey! You're that kid I met at the Sadie Hawkins dance! You were pretty cool, you took so much punishment and didn't even barf!"

 _Rusty then blushed a little…_

Rusty: "Yeah, it's me."

 _Polly shown a sincere smile towards him, but it quickly transformed into a sinister grin…_

Polly: "Great, then you won't mind if I do THIS!"

 _Then, out of nowhere, Polly picked up Rusty, spun him around in the air, and then threw him halfway across the field. He landed hard on the grass, and felt a little dizzy and nauseated…_

Rusty: "Mommy…" he hopelessly cried as he laid on the ground in a groggy state…

 _Liam tried to get in some offense too but was quickly subdued by the rival team. Two of the other jocks on Lynn's team, including the large girl who was once at Lynn's sleepover at the Loud House, both ran up and sandwiched him, crushing into him and forcing him to the ground in pain._

Liam: "Ow."

 _Bobby went to call foul on Lynn's team for dirty tactics, but was met with a death glare from the leading jock. He didn't dare follow through with calling the foul. It was clear despite his position, he was not going to be completely in charge of this thing. Short of the jocks breaking the rules to truly extreme extents, he was going to be forced to let a lot of dirty playing pass if he wanted to avoid a beating. He remembered it wouldn't be the first time he would manhandled by Lynn's jock buddies. He recalled when they knocked him to the ground just to prove they were a good security team for the Loud House one time…_

 _Lincoln's team was getting physically manhandled and the game was still only in its opening minutes. Lynn was starting to feel overconfident, as if she had nothing to fear…_

Lynn: "Come on, boys! Give us a fight! Ha ha! This isn't even a challenge!"

 _Lincoln looks up at his sister's smug, arrogant look with anger, but then reveals a sinister smile. Lynn's eyes then widened as she realised what was happening._

Margo: "Er, Lynn-sanity, a little help…" she said frighteningly…

 _Margo was then knocked to the ground by Ronnie Anne. The one member of Lincoln's team who wasn't being physically dominated so easily. She made short work of several of the jocks. Margo, Polly, and the others were quickly overpowered by the Santiago girl. Bobby, proud of his sister's performance, gave her the thumbs up…_

Bobby: "You go, sis!"

Lynn: "Quiet, you!"

 _Lynn then charged at her rival at full speed. She was gaining ground slowly, but by the time she engaged in pursuit, Ronnie Anne was already too far ahead, and way too close to the end zone for Lynn to stop her._

 _Ronnie Anne then scored a touchdown for her team…_

Lincoln: "Yes! Another 6 points for us!"

 _Lynn was getting annoyed. She had by far the superior team, and yet she was losing. She made it clear to her team that they had to go all-out, and completely obliterate their rival team…_

Lynn: "Come on, guys! We have to go out there and mess them up! Remember, do whatever it takes to win!"

 _At that point, under their captain's instructions, Team Lynn became more violent and ruthless than ever. They began going full force against Team Lincoln. Lynn made sure she dished out some punishment against Lincoln and each one of his teammates. Team Lynn started to dominate the game. Constant touchdowns were scored by the team of jocks, mostly by Lynn herself, the best player on the field. Lincoln and his friends started taking a battering… Violent takedowns, headbutts, shoulder barges, wrestling moves and trip ups were just a few of the rough tactics employed by Lynn's team in an effort to overcome their opponents._

 _Eventually, Team Lincoln received a saving grace. The first 15-minute time period was up. They got a short break before the beatings continued…_

Lincoln: "Oh man! We're getting pummelled out there!"

Clyde: "I have aches in places I didn't even know I had!"

Liam: "I gotta be honest, Lincoln. I'm starting to regret the decision to be on your team!"

Ronnie: "Hey, you signed up for this. You aren't quitting on us now! We're gonna win this thing so quit your whining and let's beat those punks!"

Lincoln: "She's right, we can't quit now! If we don't put Lynn in her place, then who will? Just remember, I know you're probably all feeling the need to go easy on them because their girls, but you really don't need to. Just go out there and give it everything you got! Don't let those rough girls push you around! Stand your ground and show them who's boss!"

Lincoln's team in unison: "Yeah!"

 _They knew he was right. Clyde, Rusty and Liam went into the game expecting a friendly little competition, but that's not what they were getting. Lynn and her team were clearly focused on winning by any means necessary, and were taking the game very seriously. It was clear these girls weren't your stereotypical girly chicks with a fondness of dolls and make-up. They were rough, they were mean, and they were out for your blood. Team Lincoln knew these were the last girls they would need, or could even afford, to take it easy on._

Liam: "Alright. Let's take this up to eleven!"

Rusty: "Okay, no more Mr Nice Guy! It's time to show these ladies who's the man!"

 _He then ripped his shirt, revealing a rather unimpressive, average skinny boy's physique. The other team members just facepalmed themselves out of embarrassment for him…_

 _The team then got ready for the 2_ _nd_ _15-minute time period of the game. They took their positions, but Lynn couldn't help getting a bit more smack talk in…_

Lynn: "So, you chumps ready for round 2?!" she asked smugly.

 _Lincoln and his friends simply increased the anger and intensity of their facial expressions, showing they would not back down and they meant business…_

 _The game then continued. This time, while not quite winning, Lincoln's team put up much more of a competition. The boys started to give the girls a taste of their own medicine. They started bending the rules as well, and really went for it every time they executed a tackle, or ran with the ball for a touchdown, or so on. They gave as good as they got. While still outclassed by the superior athleticism and ability of the sports jocks, Lincoln's team fought valiantly and managed to get some successful offence in. Lincoln actually managed to score a few points, as did his teammates from time to time, defying all expectations. Unsurprisingly, Ronnie Anne scored the bulk of the points for Lincoln's team, but all of them contributed to their less than poor performance. The ball kept going back and forth as the control of the game was constantly in flux._

 _Eventually, the 2_ _nd_ _15-minute time period expired. Lincoln's team had fought well and scored a solid 24 points, but was still noticeably behind Lynn's team at 39 points._

Lincoln: "Okay, we're not doing too bad, but have to up our game if we want to win!"

Clyde: "Honestly, I'm surprised we're doing this well. On paper, we should have been buried into the ground by now."

Lincoln: "We just need to keep pushing forward. No matter what my sister and those brutes throw at us, we just need to keep up what we're doing."

Liam: "But Lincoln, even if we keep up what we're doing, we're still going to lose at this rate!"

 _Lincoln knew his friend was most likely correct, but was honestly not so concerned anymore. He was rather proud of himself and his friends for being able to put up the fight they had. The fact that they even got any offence in, or received any points at all, was pretty incredible. He expected his team to be losing 100-0 or something along those lines. The fact that they were providing a challenge against Lynn's seemingly infallible sporting ability, he knew, was victory enough…_

Lincoln: "It doesn't matter! Even if we lose, we're still going to look pretty good coming out of this thing! The fact that a bunch of rank amateurs like us went out and put up a fight against all-star Lynn Loud and her golden girls is still something to be proud of."

Rusty: "Hey, I have an idea. Why don't, for the second half of this game, we all just kick back and relax, and let Ronnie go out there and kick some butt?"

Ronnie: "Hey!" She protested angrily. "I'm getting pretty tired out there. The last thing I need is you guys quitting on me and making me do all the work!"

 _Rusty then crouched back and cowered from Ronnie's intimidating, confrontational mood. He realised he just said a pretty stupid thing…_

Lincoln: "Look guys, I can come out of this, proud and satisfied with the outcome, even if we don't manage to win. But I need ALL of you to help me. Can I count on you guys?"

 _Lincoln generated a sincere plea for help and assistance from his friends. He was asking them to prove themselves as great friends and great people, who he could trust and count on to help him when he needed it most. Lincoln reached his hand out as a gesture. His friends returned the favour by all stacking their hands above his own. All the team were in unity for the rest of this game, regardless of what happened. It was clear Lincoln had a great group of friends who were there to help._

 _Meanwhile, despite having a considerable lead over their opponents, Lynn wasn't taking the current statistics so well…_

Lynn: "Graargh! What is going on here!? My brother and his wimpy team are somehow still in this thing!"

 _Lynn's team didn't understand why she was so stressed out, as they were still winning the game by a rather large gap…_

Margo: "But Lynn-sanity, we're winning this match by almost twice as many points!"

 _For Lynn, that wasn't good enough. She didn't just want to beat her brother, she wanted to completely annihilate him. She wanted to teach him a lesson: that she was the best around and he should worship the ground she walks on, and never dare to speak out against her again. She was not satisfied with a narrow, or even fairly distant victory. As far as she was concerned, it was beneath her and her team to even bother playing this private kids match on the park against a bunch of beginners in the first place. The least they could be doing was completely dominating the match. That's what she really wanted out of this, to make a mockery out of Lincoln and his friends, not make them look good…_

Lynn: "What? We're not even winning by a 2 to 1 ratio? Are you kidding me, Margo!?"

Polly: "What's to be ashamed of Lynn, we're still beating them, aren't we? Besides, they're pretty good!"

 _Lynn found Polly's statement to be completely absurd. She knew her brother, and how inept he was at playing sports with her for years. She assumed he was useless at anything sports related, and also thought his friends were on the same boat, and that would always be the case._

Lynn: "No they're not! They're terrible! Completely terrible!"

Unnamed jock: "I don't know, some of them are pretty good. Like that Ronnie chick…"

Margo: "Yeah, her skills are sick. She might even be able to give you a run for your money, Lynn!"

 _Lynn was fuming. She expected total respect and even worship from her jock buddies. She spent her whole life trying to be the best sports player around, and did not take lightly to the mere suggestion that there could be someone else on her level. She was quick to set her friend straight…_

Lynn: "You listen to me, Margo! Nobody is as good as me! That's not possible! I am the best sports player around, and don't you forget it! You think that Ronnie Anne is as good as me?! While she spends her time babysitting her overworked mom and doofus of a brother at home, I'm training like crazy every single day and night to be the greatest sports player of all time! Now, take back what you said!"

Margo: "What?" she asked in a surprised and fearful tone.

Lynn: "You heard me!" she said as she got up in her face. "You take it back or I will mess up your face!"

 _Margo then backed down in fear of her angry and, at that moment, rather frightening captain. She didn't dare defy her anymore…_

Margo: "I'm sorry! I take back what I said!" she burst out, desperately trying to calm her captain down.

 _The rest of the team were all a little scared of their team captain after that sudden outburst of rage. They realised how angry she was and did not want to provoke her. They stood in line and prepared to be obedient. Whatever was necessary to make sure they didn't get on her bad side…_

Lynn: "Now, if anyone has any objections to the following, they can take it up with 'Punchey' and 'Fisty'!" she declared as she raised her clenched fists, showing them what she was referring to, as it were not obvious. "Here's the plan. We go out there, DESTROY every single last one of these punks, and win this thing! I want to have at least 5 TIMES as many points as the other team by the end of this game, or else!"

 _Her terrified friends simply nodded in agreement to avoid a beating from their angry and emotionally unstable leader…_


	6. Part 5: Victory!

**Part 5: Victory!**

 _The third 15-minute period was set to begin. The teams went back to the centre of the playing field, and Lincoln and Lynn once again stood face to face._

 _Lincoln maintained the same determination he held throughout the entire event. He knew he wanted a victory so bad, that it would be so satisfying if he could actually beat his sister at her own shtick. But he also knew that even just coming close would be a blow to her ego._

 _But as he stared into the intensely angry glare of his sister, he started to realise something else. This person, whom he was facing at that moment, seemed like a total stranger. No, a monster in human form. She looked so mean, so aggressive, so eager to hurt and maim anything that stood in her path. Even by the rough standards of, arguably, his meanest sister, this was not the normal Lynn he knew. This girl was being transformed into something much worse. He was starting to think maybe he should have been careful what he wished for, as his intention was to teach his sister a lesson and damage her ego, but it seemed that by doing so, he only made her more of a dangerous, ruthless ruffian than ever. He let out a quiet gulp as he prepared to do battle with this she-beast which stood before him, but wouldn't back down, knowing what was at stake…_

 _The 2_ _nd_ _half commenced. Lincoln and his team continued to have momentum in their favour. The same could not be said, however, for Lynn's team. They were sports jocks, and were used to some tough talking by their sports coaches as a means to get them scythed up for a game. But this was different. Lynn's current state of mind, her fury, and her openly malice attitude towards them, was putting them on edge. Margo and the other jocks were visibly shaken in agony by the intense threats of their leader. Their minds were filled with worry and fear, and it was distracting them enough to prevent them from playing at their best…_

Lynn: "Margo, catch!" she yelled as she threw the ball to her sidekick.

Margo: "Got it, Lynn-sanity!" she replied as she reached out…

… _and then clumsily dropped it._

Lynn: "Darn! What did I say, Margo!? Get your act together or you're gonna be sorry!" she demanded, thinking that would positively influence her partner's playing ability.

 _Lincoln, Ronnie and the others all took advantage of this somewhat sloppy performance demonstrated by some of Lynn's team players, and managed to score a lot of points in the 3_ _rd_ _15-minute period._

 _The large jock girl on Lynn's team then approached Clyde, who had the ball in his hand during one moment. By all means, he should have been easy to overpower, but she wasn't at her best, to say the least._

Clyde: "Oh no, here comes the big girl!"

Large unnamed jock: "That ball is mine!"

Lynn: "Go on! Slam him! Smack him! Make him beg for mercy!"

Lincoln: "Wow, she's having serious issues today!" he said to his team.

 _The large girl then approached Clyde and ran into him, knocking him over. Except her attack had no thought, focus or precision put into it. Like the other members of Lynn's team, she was uneasy after the threats made against her by her captain. She was under such pressure to win the match that she wasn't thinking clearly…_

 _Clyde dropped the ball after being knocked down, and it rolled straight into Lincoln's direction._

Lincoln: "Got it!" he shouted.

 _Lincoln then ran with the ball towards the opposing team's end zone. As his sister caught up to him, he passed the ball over to Rusty, who then passed it to Liam, who then passed it to Ronnie Anne. Lynn's fellow teammates were nowhere near the action, not having re-positioned themselves properly after their previous attempts at applying offensive tactics. Meanwhile, Lynn found herself overwhelmed by the surprisingly effective teamwork demonstrated by Team Lincoln. Ronnie then scored another 3 points for her team._

 _Bobby then signalled for the end of the 3_ _rd_ _15-minute period of the game. The teams were now tied. Both had 39 points each._

Lincoln: "Wow, I can't believe it! We've actually managed to tie with Lynn's team. This is incredible!"

Clyde: "Something seemed off about the other team just then. It's as if they weren't even trying."

Liam: "Yeah, they seemed a little distracted by something."

Rusty: "Probably my handsome good looks!"

 _Everyone on Lincoln's team then gave Rusty a look, subconsciously asking him 'really?'_

Ronnie: "It doesn't matter what their problem is. All that matters is we take advantage of it. Let's beat these losers and take home the gold!"

Lincoln: "She's right. We've all come too far to lose now. We're going to win this thing and make ourselves proud, and I will finally teach Lynn a lesson!"

 _As Lincoln's team was prepared to finish the match and gain a victory, Lynn was struggling to mentally cope with the fact that her team wasn't winning, and the possibility of her losing this game to her brother and his group of friends. She was feeling a range of mixed emotions at this point. Shock, since she was not expecting the game to be this close. Panic, as she did NOT want to lose. But most potent in her mind at that time was the emotion of rage. Angry did not begin to describe Lynn's mental state. She was disappointed, not only in herself, but in her team for not curb stomping the opposition…_

Lynn: "Alright guys, seriously, I have to ask… WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!?"

Margo: "I don't know, Lynn-sanity, we were just…" Margo tried to defend.

Lynn: "NO, I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT!" Lynn cut her off.

 _The team were visibly shaken and were awaiting the verbal scolding their captain was about to dish out on them…_

Lynn: "I thought I made it clear I wanted you to squash these lame-o's! But NO! You went out there and looked PATHETIC! I see I can't count on any of you for help out there. I guess I'll just have to go and win this game by myself!"

Polly: "But…" Polly tried to argue…

Lynn: "SHUT UP! Just stay out of my way! YOU GOT THAT!?"

 _Lynn pretty much just told her team to stay out of the rest of the match, but surely even Lynn couldn't go out there and take on a whole team by herself for 15 minutes straight…_

Which is why she had an idea in mind…

Bobby: "Okay teams. The last 15-minute round is about to start. Take your positions!"

 _Lincoln then came and faced off against his rival sibling once more before the final part of the game was due to begin. Lincoln looked into the ferocity of his sister's eyes. He could tell she was getting more and more angry and enraged each passing moment. He also sensed she had a cunning and devious plan in mind for the oncoming minutes of the game. Once her angry expression turned into that of a sinister grin, this fear of his was confirmed…_

Lynn: "Hold it, ref! I have a proposal to make to the other team captain."

 _Lincoln then looked on and responded to his sister with both confusion and concern…_

Lincoln: "What proposal?" he nervously asked.

Lynn: "Okay, bro. We're tying this game. I say we cut this thing short and forget the next 15 minutes. I say we go straight to sudden death. The next team to score any points wins the whole thing! What do you say… chump!?" she asked with smugness and arrogance.

Lincoln: "You're on!" he replied with surprising confidence and nerve, refusing to back down to his sister.

 _And with that, the team captains prepared themselves for the most crucial part of the game. Lynn boldly proposed the challenge of sudden death to the opposition, and Lincoln bravely accepted. He and his friends got ready to play their absolute best, while Lynn got ready to destroy the entire team by herself. She had one thing on her mind now: Destroy Lincoln Loud and anyone else who stood in her way!_

 _The final stretch of the game then begun. Lynn obtained the ball and ran towards Lincoln's end zone at full speed and force, while her teammates lacked involvement and stayed at the back of the field. She ran straight through all of Lincoln's team. Clyde. Rusty. Liam. She knocked them down like she was a bowling ball and they were the pins. She wasn't going to let a single force on earth stop her from getting a touchdown…_

Lynn: "There's no way I'm losing to a bunch of dorks!"

 _Before long, she had bypassed everyone except Lincoln and Ronnie Anne. Ronnie stood her ground, being the only person on the field not intimidated by the angry Loud girl's path of destruction._

Ronnie: "Alright, come at me, Loud! Let's see what happens!"

 _The two girls then collide and push against each other with immense force. The Loud girl pushed at full strength to knock her rival back, but Ronnie held her own and fought back. But as the two girls pushed against another with all their might, Lincoln seized an opportunity. He slyly moved in behind his sister and grabbed the ball, before proceeding to run for his life…_

Clyde: "Go Lincoln! Score for us!"

Rusty: "Come on, dude. Touchdown!"

 _After a few seconds, Lynn realised her brother snatched the ball from her clutches. She performed a quick flip to escape from her struggle with Ronnie Anne. She then began to chase after him like an animal in pursuit of its prey…_

 _Lincoln then looked back and saw his sister gaining ground on him. He panicked and ran faster than he ever knew his weedy, unathletic body could take him…_

Lynn: "YOU'RE MINE, LINCOLN!"

 _Lynn's intense aggression only scared Lincoln even more, pumping him up with even more adrenaline and making him run even faster…_

 _Lincoln was so close to Lynn's end zone, but she had almost caught up with him. Both siblings were moving out of desperation. Lincoln wanted that touchdown so bad, while Lynn wanted to stop him at all costs. She jumped to tackle him and take him to the ground, but he was already so close to his goal. Lincoln plummeted forwards to the ground as Lynn was leaping on top of him. Lincoln, with the ball in his hand, extended his arms above him as he desperately tried to make the ball land in the end zone. When the pair of siblings landed, Lynn was on top of her brother, while his body was slightly shy of reaching the end zone. However, his arms had extended forward, including the hand which was holding the football. Lincoln had done it, ever so narrowly, but he had done it…_

 _Lincoln ('s arm) reached the end zone and scored the final touchdown for his team. Team Lincoln was victorious!_

Bobby: "That's it! Game over! Lincoln's team wins!"

 _Everyone at that moment was in absolute shock. It was such a seemingly unrealistic outcome, but it just happened…_

Lincoln: "We… won…"

Clyde: "WOO-HOO! We beat them! WE WON!"

Rusty: "AW YEAH! We did it! Who's bad?!"

 _Lincoln's friends then picked him up on their shoulders as they celebrated their victory. He was ecstatic that he and his team actually managed to beat his sister. He then turned back to the audience…_

Lincoln: "Wow. I never thought we would actually do it. We beat Lynn and her bunch of sports buddies! I can't believe it, but it's awesome!"


	7. Part 6: Outrageous Behaviour

**Part 6: Outrageous behaviour!**

 _Lincoln was so happy as Clyde, Rusty and Liam held him up and tossed him in the air in the name of victory. Ronnie looked on at her 'friend' and expressed a smile, showing she was also satisfied with the outcome of the match, as well as happy for him that he was able to win…_

Bobby: "Good game, bro! You deserved to win, all of you did. Now I've gotta go, I've got other jobs to do today. My pizza shift starts in 30 minutes. See you later!"

Ronnie: "Bobby, don't forget to change into your uniform before you start!"

Bobby then realised he was still dressed as a referee. As always, his sister helped him remember what he needed to wear for the job he was getting ready for, which was very helpful, considering all the different jobs he had…

Bobby: "Thanks, sis!" he said as he ran off to prepare for work.

 _Meanwhile, the captain of the losing team was not so pleased. She was momentarily shocked by the result of the game, as she couldn't believe her little brother beat her. But that shock and surprise soon turned into rage. In fact, she was absolutely livid. Her teammates were about to face her wrath. She had experienced a downward spiral of emotional stability throughout the whole event, and this was the moment when she reached her tipping point…_

Lynn: "YOU IDIOTS! YOU COST ME THE GAME! YOU COST ME MY REPUTATION! YOU MADE ME LOOK LIKE A FOOL! YOU MADE ME LOSE TO MY WIMPY BROTHER IN A GAME OF FOOTBALL! HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE!?"

 _All of Lynn's team was petrified by their team captain's outburst, and they were visibly backing away from her as they desperately tried to calm her down…_

Margo: "But Lynn-sanity, we still played a good game! Besides, this isn't even an official game or anything. It's not like this goes on any win-loss record, or it costs us anything in terms of team rankings. It was just a little game we played in the park with a bunch of other kids…"

Polly: "Yeah, and we took part in it as a favour to you!" Polly reminded her captain.

Unnamed jock: "That's right, actually. Come to think of it, you should really be more grateful to us, Lynn! Not to mention, more respectful!"

Lynn: "Grateful?! Respectful!? ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? You morons have just let me down in a really important personal battle… AND YOU THINK I SHOULD SHOW APPRECIATION!?"

 _The jocks then looked at each other, wondering what she meant. All Lynn told them going into this was they were invited to join her in a friendly game of football at the park with some other kids she knew. They accepted because they wanted some action, and despite their love for sports, were unable to play football since there was no girls league in the area. They had no idea they were just pawns in Lynn's plan to crush her brother as part of a feud between them. They began to understand why Lynn was in such an enraged state, and why she had become even more inappropriately rough and mean than usual. They felt a little disgusted with their captain for using them like that, as well as for blatantly lacking gratitude for their efforts to help her in what they thought was supposed to be a friendly game at the park…_

Margo: "You know what, Loud? You should show us some appreciation! We came all the way out here to help you, as a favour, to beat your brother in what we thought was just a friendly game of football out in the park. But it turns out this was never about us playing sports and having fun together, you just used us as a means to destroy your brother because of some grudge you have against him! And not only that, but we've tolerated your threats and yelling the whole time! I'm wondering why I didn't just walk out at the halfway point!"

Other jocks (in unison): "Us too!"

Lynn: "WHAT!?"

Polly: "You heard us! We've had enough of your attitude, Loud!"

Lynn: "How dare you talk to me like that! You think I'm gonna allow that?! You chumps should be on your knees, begging me to forgive you!"

 _Lynn's arrogance, combined with her anger and threatening nature was really annoying her team. They were past the point of being scared of her. They were sick and tired of their captain's treatment of them. They all started to frown at her and fold their arms as they stood their ground and didn't let her push them around anymore…_

Lynn: "Don't look at me like that! You're the ones at fault here! You're the ones who messed up! You cost me the game! YOU SHOULD BE BEGGING FOR FORGIVENESS!"

 _Lincoln and his team could hear Lynn's screaming and shouting from across the field. Lincoln was disappointed in his sister. He thought the whole experience would do his sister some good. He figured if he could best her at her own game, she would be knocked down a peg. She would stop being so arrogant, thinking she was above everyone else. He thought him defeating her would help her soften up by proving he wasn't a worthless wimp, and that she wasn't such a high and mighty athlete who could treat others however she wanted. But it seemed the opposite had happened. She had become even more violent, rough and mean-spirited through the whole ordeal. Him challenging her to a football game only brought out the very worst of her rough and competitive nature. One week previous, when they were first arguing, his sister was merely a rough-housing jock who took it slightly too far. Now, she came across as a wrathful, unhinged psychopath. He was hoping the loss would teach his sister a lesson in being humble, as well as respectful towards others. He decided to confront his sister face-to-face and give her a piece of his mind…_

Lincoln: "LYNN! Are you seriously going to blame your team for losing?! I can't believe you sometimes! I was hoping this experience would teach you to be a more humble and respectful person. But all it did was turn you into even more of a psycho!"

Lynn: "Psycho?! Is that what you think? That anyone who wants to excel at something and do whatever it takes to win is a psycho!?"

Lincoln: "No. There's having a passion for something and working hard to achieve your goals, but then there's you, sis! All you ever do is treat me like garbage! All the roughness, the meanness, the violence and selfishness! I'm sick of it! And as it turns out, everyone else is starting to feel the same way!"

Everyone on both teams to Lynn: "Yeah!"

 _Lynn then bit back against everyone else, refusing to believe what Lincoln was telling her…_

Lynn: "SHUT UP! All of you! You're all just jealous! I'm the best sports player in a 300-mile radius! No, better yet, I'm the best sports player in THE WHOLE WORLD!"

Lincoln: "The whole world? Really?!" he asked in a sarcastic and cynical tone.

Lynn: "Yeah!" she simply responded to him, before turning back to her teammates. "I'll tell you what else. If there's ever a girls football league around here, I'm sure not letting any of you on it! Oh, and since you're all on several of my other sports teams, you can bet I'll be taking especially EXTREME measures to make sure you're all good enough to remain on them! Otherwise, I'll kick you out of those, too!"

Margo: "You're wrong, Lynn. You're not in charge of who's on those teams. You can't force us out of those!"

Lynn: "Oh please! I'm the star player on every sports team around here! Basketball! Baseball! Soccer! You name it! The coaches, instructors and team managers will all listen to me! I carry their teams on my back for them!"

Unnamed jock: "You're so full of yourself! You may be a great player…"

Lynn: "BRILLIANT PLAYER! BEST EVER!" Lynn interrupted.

Unnamed jock: "Whatever! You may be great, but we can get by without you!"

Margo: "Yeah! It's you who's going to be off all the sports teams around here with an attitude like that!"

Lynn: "Screw you, Margo! That does it, I'm not letting you be part of my team for any sport ever again! Get used to living a sports-free life!"

Lincoln: "Face it, Lynn! You can't do that! The world doesn't revolve around you just because you're good at sports! You can't just go around treating people the way you want!"

Lynn: "Get bent, Lincoln! I can treat these bozo's how I want! Same goes for you, too!"

 _At that point, Lynn's team had enough. Margo walked past her captain and walked over to Lincoln's team's side. The others, also mad at their captain, also started walking over furiously to Lincoln and his friends. At that point, Lincoln, and everyone else behind him from both teams, all faced a solo Lynn, disgusted with her…_

Lynn: "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Lincoln: "See, Lynn. This is what you get for all your roughness and selfishness! It's not just me. Now everyone is starting to see you for who you are! And what do you know? They don't like what they see!"

 _Everyone then angrily stared the Loud girl down, ashamed of her. Lynn momentarily hung her head down in sadness and what appeared to be shame, facing the fact her friends had turned against her… but then her head came up and on it was a murderous look. Lincoln was frantic as he saw his tough sister, the lividest she had ever been, stare him down like that…_

Lynn: "YOU! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" she screamed as began to charge towards her brother with a blatant intent to maim.

 _Lincoln was terrified and stunned as he watched his sister run towards him like that. All he could do was close his eyes in fear and brace himself for what was about to happen. But then…_

Lynn: "Oof!"

 _Before Lynn could touch her brother, Ronnie Anne tackled her to the ground._

Ronnie: "I've had enough of you, Loud!"

 _Ronnie then proceeded to dish out some punishment. She got a few good punches to Lynn's face, drawing blood in the process. Lynn's nose and mouth were bleeding._

Ronnie: "Had enough!?" she asked as she raised her fist, ready to give some more.

 _Lynn then spat out a bit of blood from her mouth and responded…_

Lynn: "Ha! Is that all you got?! You just made a big mistake, Santiago! Unlike all you weaklings over here, I'll do whatever it takes to win!"

 _Lynn then grabbed a big handful of mud and threw it in Ronnie's face, temporarily blinding her. Ronnie then backed off Lynn and stood up, trying to wipe the mud off her face. Before she could, however, Lynn seized the opportunity to trip her to ground, before springing back up on her feet. She then proceeded to Kick Ronnie twice in the stomach, and once in the face…_

Margo: "That's enough!" she said as she grabbed Lynn from behind, stopping her from further assaulting Ronnie Anne.

Lynn: "GET OFF ME!"

 _Lynn then threw Margo off her back. At that point, Lynn's teammates knew she was out of control, and was even willing to hurt them. They decided they had enough of her behaviour, and went to attack her themselves. Polly Pain ran over to Lynn to deliver a haymaker punch, but the sporty Loud girl ducked underneath and responded with a German suplex to Polly. Feeling confident, Lynn said to her…_

Lynn: "SUPLEX CITY, B…"

 _Before Lynn could finish that taunt, Margo jumped on her from behind again, but this time, she was not holding back. Margo delivered a few punches to Lynn's head, but Lynn responded with an elbow to the gut, and a backhand to the face. She then delivered a flying kick to Margo's head to knock her to the ground._

Lynn: "WHO ELSE!?" she asked.

 _The large girl from Lynn's team then ran towards her, aiming to use her superior size and weight to knock Lynn down. But Lynn stood her ground and clenched her fist as tightly as she could. Another one of Lynn's jock partners tried to attack her from behind but she backhanded them with her other hand and they went down. The large girl continued to run towards her, but when she approached her opponent, she was met with a devastating blow to the stomach. Now winded, the large girl was subjected to a furious combination of punches, kicks and knees from Lynn. She then went down, significantly bruised…_

Lynn: "I AM LYNN! HERE ME ROAR!" she boasted.

 _She then turned around and walked towards Lincoln and his team. Rusty and the other boys were shaking in their boots, not wanting a piece of the enraged Loud girl. They didn't dare approach her. Clyde was also really scared, but he was Lincoln's best friend. He felt compelled to do something. He knew he had absolutely no chance of beating Lynn in a fight, but he couldn't just let her go up and brutalise his best buddy without doing anything. Clyde then closed his eyes and delivered a battle cry as he charged towards Lynn, hoping he could get in a lucky shot against her. Lincoln and his team then closed their eyes and heard a few loud 'THUD' noises. When they reopened them, they saw Clyde, on the floor in pain, with Lynn standing above him._

Liam: "Ouch! That's gotta hurt."

Lynn: "Okay Lincoln, it's just you and me!"

 _Rusty and Liam then hid behind Lincoln, knowing they wouldn't be able to stop Lynn anyway…_

Lincoln: "Guys, what are you doing? Help me!"

Rusty: "There's no way we're taking her on, dude! Just run, bro! Get out of here!"

 _Lynn then stomped towards Lincoln to deliver a savage beating. Lincoln knew there was nothing he could do. He could try running, but he knew his athletic sister would easily catch up with him. It would just be wasted energy. He could try putting up a fight, but what was the chance he could beat her? He closed his eyes and quivered in fear as he prepared himself for the beating of his life._

 _But as Lynn approached her brother, she didn't realise one of the girls she just fought had recovered from the kicks she dealt to her stomach and face. She didn't realise Ronnie Anne had now stood up, and with the football in her hands…_

Ronnie: "HEY LOUD! You believe in luck, HUH?!" she shouted.

 _Lynn then turned around to face the girl she was just fighting with…_

Ronnie: "LUCK THIS!"

 _Ronnie then threw harder than she ever had done before. The football projected forward like a bullet, straight towards Lynn. When it hit her, Lynn was knocked straight to the ground, several feet away from where she was standing. However, she still managed to catch the ball and come out of it without any significant damage._

Lynn: "Ha! Caught it!" she bragged.

 _But as she smugly and casually got back up on her feet, Lynn failed to see Ronnie Anne charging towards her like a raging bull. Once she got back up and started to look forwards, it was too late to react as Ronnie Anne connected with a devastating knockout punch to the eye._

 _The beast had been tamed, and Lincoln managed to avoid yet another manhandling experience. But though he was thankful for being spared, Lincoln was still not feeling pleased. He hoped his sister would have come out of this ordeal a much more respectful and kinder person, but instead, he just witnessed the complete self-destruction of one of his siblings unfold before his very eyes. This was not what he wanted. He may have won the game, but he felt like he lost a sister to her own crazy competitiveness…_


	8. Part 7: Sincerely Sorry

**Part 7: Sincerely Sorry.**

… _moments later, Lynn awoke from her state of unconsciousness. She looked up to see Lincoln, Clyde, Ronnie and the other kids all looking at her with angry and disgusted faces. Lincoln had his arms folded, as did some of the others. At that point, Lynn came face to face with the reality of the situation._

Lincoln: "Well, it serves you right, sister!"

Clyde: "Look at what you've done!" he stated while still in pain.

Ronnie: "You're lucky you have such a nice brother! He's the only reason I didn't mess you up some more after I knocked you out!"

Lincoln: "Don't you see, Lynn? All this, it doesn't get you anywhere. All this pushing people around, bullying them, threatening them. All the teasing and pranking, and cruelty. Nobody likes it! It's not funny, and it's not right! I've always thought you were too rough for your own good, but this past week, you've become even worse! I was hoping all this would help you become a better person, one who didn't act so mean to me all the time, but I see it didn't work! I don't know what to do about you, Lynn! I never thought I'd say this, but… I'm ashamed of you, sis!"

Lynn: "What!?"

Lincoln: "You're beyond redemption, Lynn! Don't you see what you've done? Through your obsession with being this untouchable sport playing legend, you've alienated all your family and friends. And it's not just your obsession with sports that's the problem, either. You're so mean and cruel to me and everyone else that it's just sickening! All you ever do is hurt people, or cheat them, or make them suffer for your own pleasure and amusement!"

Lynn: "Lincoln, I…" she tried to blurt out as she began to tear up…

Lincoln: "I always thought of you as more a big brother, to be honest. You were rough, gross and annoying. But at the very least, I thought for all that, you would at least be a loving and caring person underneath. Someone who would help me when I needed it. Someone who would protect me from bullies… except you're the biggest bully I've ever had to deal with! You know, I once had a dream, or should I say a nightmare, where I had 10 brothers instead of 10 sisters, and they were all horrible. And they were all YOU!"

Clyde: "I hope you're happy with yourself, Lynn!"

Margo: "We used to look up to you, too. But not anymore!"

Lynn: "Margo, wait…"

Ronnie: "Save it, Loud! No one wants to hear it!"

Lincoln: "I think we're done here. Let's go home, everyone. We're through with her!"

 _And on that note, everyone left the field as the game was over and it started to rain. Lincoln was disappointed, but honestly not all that surprised by his sister's reaction to losing. He had hoped for better, but that's not what happened. His teammates were mixed in their feelings. They were happy they won the game, but felt sad for their friend, who just had his relationship with his sister crippled. Lynn's teammates had their spirits crushed by the whole event, and their loss in the game was the least of their concerns. Their team captain and close friend, who they had idolised for years, had been exposed as a nasty, bitter little girl with serious issues. Then there was Lynn herself, who had just realised in the harshest way possible that she had become a monster. She remained on the ground, sobbing to herself as the rain poured from above her, wallowing in both guilt and self-pity. Indeed, while the match had its winners as well as its losers, everyone came out of this thing feeling like a loser…_

 _The following night, the punishment only continued for the Loud girl. Having a black eye and bust up face from her fight earlier, telling the story to the rest of the family was unavoidable. Lynn was forced to tell Lynn Sr and Rita what happened, and they fittingly responded with a grounding, plus bed without supper. When the rest of the sisters found out what happened, they were also angry with her. They were already disgusted with her, as she had blackmailed them beforehand, using violent threats to prevent their involvement in stopping the game. But when they found out she actually intended to inflict bodily harm upon Lincoln after the match, they couldn't even look at her, let alone speak to her. Lucy was so livid, she forced Lynn to find somewhere else to sleep. Obviously not being able to ask Lincoln to sleep in his room again after what happened between them, Lynn opted to sleep downstairs on the sofa. That night, needless to say, she had a lot to think about…_

 _The events of the game had mentally broken her. She was always this in-your-face, hyperactive, violent tomboy. She was very outgoing and unapologetic about her rough personality. But recent occurrences had taken their effect on her. She was emotionally vulnerable, regretful of what she had done. She felt guilty because of the treatment she gave to her brother on a frequent basis, as well as towards her team during the game. She was awake at night, her mind turning as she thought about how ruthlessly violent she was acting. The fact that had she not have been stopped, she could have brutalised her own brother, along with several other children, was traumatising for her. She was beginning to recognise her troublesome ways and began a process of self-reflection; at which point, she saw a vicious monster which needed taming and containing. This mental thought process was taking its toll on her; she could not stop continuously sobbing as she came to the conclusion that she was a vile human being. This was especially heart-wrenching for anyone who knew this girl as she normally was; the exact opposite of a soft and vulnerable cry baby. She was finally realising how she had taken her obsession with being number 1 way too far…_

 _During the hours of the early morning, her (failed attempts to) sleep ceased as she was disturbed by a noise. Someone had come downstairs. It was Lincoln, who also had trouble sleeping that night. He had come down for a refreshing glass of water. He tried to move quietly, thinking she was still asleep, and not wanting to wake her up or talk to her at that time. That was until she decided to speak up…_

Lynn: "I'm sorry." She whispered.

 _Lincoln was unable to hear his sister clearly. He wondered what she just said to him, and turned away from behind the living room couch to slowly approach his sister and ask her…_

Lincoln: "What?" he sincerely requested.

Lynn: "I'm… really, truly sorry, Lincoln. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I just want you to know… you were right! About everything! I'm a monster, and I'm only getting worse! I did all these horrible things to you and I never even realised I was doing all this bad stuff to you! That's the worst part!"

Lincoln: "Lynn, Listen."

Lynn: "No, Lincoln! I already understand! It's all clear to me now. You deserve a much better sister than me, I only ever hurt you for fun and make your life a misery!"

Lincoln: "Well, I wouldn't say that."

Lynn: "Please, don't be light on me, bro. It's not like I deserve it. I thought I could be the cool big sis, you know. The one who could play and have fun with you, the one who could protect you whenever someone tried to pick on you, the person who you could count on to have your back when things got tough. But it turns out, I was the person who made things tough for you, I was the one who had fun… at your expense, and I was the one who picked on you more than anyone! I'm sorry, Lincoln! I'll understand if you say you hate me!"

 _Lincoln looked at his sister, and while still maintaining a degree of anger for her recent behaviour, he also developed a sense of sympathy for her. He was always a naturally forgiving person, sometimes to a fault. He knew she was being as sincere as possible as she was apologising, as the mental state of hers at that moment was just so out of character. She was sobbing, weak, apologetic and emotionally vulnerable. Not exactly the Lynn Loud Jr he was used to. There was no way it was an act. He understood she was finally realising the errors of her behaviour, and that realisation had shaken and messed with her. He then responded to her apology…_

Lincoln: "Look, sis. I don't hate you! I do hate some of the things you do to me, but I don't hate you! It's just that… I don't know, sometimes I get the feeling you don't really care about me. It's like I've always been a tool you use for sports practice and mean pranks. I know you didn't know it, but you hurt me a lot. I guess… something inside me just snapped last week, and I wanted some payback, to teach you a lesson. I didn't intend for all this to happen. I just want to know my athletic, sporty sister really does have my back when all is said and done, that she truly loves and cares for me like a big sister should!"

 _Lynn then sat up and looked at Lincoln straight in the face with a desperate expression, as if she was trying to convince him of how much she really cared for him…_

Lynn: "Lincoln, bro, I… of course I care for you! Please, don't ever suggest I don't love you! Of course I do! I always thought that went without saying. You know I don't really like saying all this mushy stuff out loud. But… I guess given my treatment of you sometimes, I understand why you thought differently. I always just had a very rough way of expressing it! I guess I could work at being less rough with you. Again, I'm really sorry. I didn't realise. I…

Lincoln: "I guess you just let your impulses get the better of you!" he replied as he started to show a soft smile on his face.

Lynn: "Yeah." She agreed as she returned the expression.

Lincoln: "Look, Lynn. Each one of us in this house has their own set of vices. I have moments of selfishness, Lori is bossy, Leni is… challenged, and so on. But what matters is that despite our problems and our differences, we are always there for each other. I just want to know you're there for me when the chips are down!"

Lynn: "Bro… of course I'll be there for you!" she says as she leaped towards him, embracing him in a very tight hug, still teary. "I'll never let anything bad happen to you ever again, I promise!"

Lincoln: "Okay, okay, fine… please let go now, too tight!" he begged as her tight hug was suffocating him.

Lynn: "Lincoln, I'm gonna do everything I can to be a better sister to you. From now on, no more rough play, no dutch ovens, no breaking your stuff for no good reason. No more pressuring you into playing sports with me!"

Lincoln: "Lynn, listen. I get it, you're a bit of a tough cookie. A rough type of person. That's fine. Again, as I said, we all have vices and we have to learn to deal with each other's. I know you enjoy having a sparring partner around the house every once in a while. And I know you like your fair share of rough play, which is fine. Mostly. But, can we just establish some ground rules?"

Lynn: "Yes, of course! Anything for you, bro!"

Lincoln: "If you do ask me to play sports, do so nicely. And be reasonable. Don't force me to join in your sports practice or go to your games through violent threats!"

Lynn: "Done!"

Lincoln: "Also, could you tone down the rough-housing a little bit? I know you enjoy it, and you don't really mean to hurt me, but…"

Lynn: "Done!" she interrupted.

Lincoln: "And finally, PLEASE don't ever be like the way you were at that football game ever again!"

Lynn: "You can bet that was already something I was going to do!"

Lincoln: "Okay then. Lynn, I forgive you."

 _She was ecstatic from hearing him say that. In a rather uncharacteristic moment, she jumped for joy in a giddy fashion as she was so happy he forgave her for her rancid past behaviour. She knew she had to make some changes to her attitude, and had a long way to go before truly reaching a point of redemption. But this was a solid start…_

Lynn: "Thank you, Lincoln! You have no idea how relieved I am to hear you say that!"

Lincoln: "That's Okay. However, you're not done yet."

Lynn: "Hey?"

Lincoln: "What about your team? The way you treated them yesterday, that was pretty bad! I mean, you were so aggressive and intimidating towards them that it visibly shaken them to the point where they couldn't even play the game very well! Had you not have acted that way, your team could, and most likely would have won!"

 _Lynn then gasped as she realised what he meant…_

Lincoln: "So, don't you think after the game yesterday, I'm not the only person you should apologise to?"

Lynn: "The team! I was horrible to them. I need to make it up to them!"

Lincoln: "Glad you think so, because I have a way to do just that."

 _The siblings then sat down and discussed how this could be done. Lynn was sincerely sorry for what she had done, and wanted to put things right with everybody, while Lincoln was so happy his sister was finally starting to make amends for her attitude. The boy had a plan and the girl was going to see it through…_


	9. Part 8: The Road to Redemption

**Part 8: The Road to Redemption.**

 _A few days had passed since the game, and the torn bond between the Loud siblings was partially restored. Lincoln and his sister were certainly over the worst, and the past few days had been bliss for the young Loud boy. No longer was his sister treating him in a manner which resembled big brother bullying. Instead, she was being far more respectful of his interests and preferences._

 _She now concerned herself with whether or not he actually enjoyed some of the 'activities' she put him through, and always asked him if he wanted to do them first. She also respected his wishes when he said no. Additionally, she toned down the roughness she used to dish out on him, not being so quick to throw stuff in his face, or break his possessions, or threaten him with violence over the slightest issue. She still had an evident rough side, and still demonstrated keenness in playing a minor prank on him or one of the other siblings once in a while, but never anything seriously mean or harmful._

 _All in all, Lincoln was glad he finally decided to call his sister out and challenge her to that game, as it had resulted in a much healthier and more stable relationship between the two of them. Lincoln also helped Lynn on her road to redemption by getting her to apologise to the other sisters, considering she was responsible for blackmailing them a few days before. Lincoln made sure Lynn expressed legitimate sorrow to her sisters for threatening to break their possessions. Part of the arrangement which was formed during the apology was that Lynn had to do each of her sisters a favour when they asked her, in addition to her promising to never break any of their belongings ever again. Not only did the relationship between the brother and sibling grow stronger, but the dynamic between the sporty sister and the rest of the sibling unit was also improved._

 _Lynn was due to partake in a baseball game and Lincoln was planning to accompany her. This would be the first time since the match at the park that Lynn would have seen her friends. She knew there was a solid chance of them rejecting her presence and telling her to take a hike after what happened. She also knew that regardless of the outcome, she at least had to try and put things right. She voiced her concerns with her brother while entering the stadium, sporting her attire…_

Lynn: "Are you sure about this, bro?"

Lincoln: "It's no problem sis, just go and do what I said you should do and everything should be just fine."

Lynn: "Are you sure, Lincoln? There's a good chance of me being told to get out of here! They're probably still mad at me. Worse yet, they may tell the coach about my attitude, and I may even get kicked off the team for good!"

Lincoln: "Come on, Lynn. If I could forgive you, what are the chances of them rejecting you?" he insisted with confidence.

 _Cutting to when Lynn actually did confront her team in the locker room, it seemed Lincoln's confidence was misguided…_

Margo: "You gotta be kidding if you think we'd just let you off the hook that easily!"

Other team members: "Yeah!"

Lynn: "Look guys, I know I messed up real hard, but I can fix it!"

Unnamed jock: "Just get out of our faces, Lynn! We don't even wanna know you! Sorry doesn't make up for what you've done! And not just to us, but to everyone! I mean, I can't imagine what your brother has been put through over the years!"

Lynn: "But that's the thing. Even he's forgiven me! So surely you guys can!" she pleaded.

Margo: "Wow! Your brother is WAY TOO forgiving! You certainly don't deserve to have a brother as nice as him. Now just go home, Loud. We're still through with you!"

 _The team then walk out of the locker room, to the stadium, in order to begin playing their game. Lynn hangs her head down in sadness and hopelessness. She sighed to herself as she realised it was not going to be easy. She then exited the locker room and was_ _met by her assisting brother…_

Lincoln: "Okay, so that didn't work. But remember what I told you. You need to SHOW them how much you're willing to make amends."

Lynn: "But how do I do that?"

Lincoln: "Just go out there and make a statement."

Lynn: "What do you mean?!" she asked confused.

Lincoln: "Just get out there. You'll understand what I mean when you do it." He said reassuringly.

 _The game was set to begin. Lynn's (now former) team, the Squirrels, was set to compete. Pre-match announcements were currently taking place, when suddenly…_

Lynn: "WAIT! Hold on! I have something to say!" Lynn screamed as she ran up to the stage.

Margo: "Darn! Here comes loudmouth Loud, never listening to what anyone tells her! We said go home, but NO!"

 _Lynn then grabbed a microphone, and proceeded with her intentions…_

Lynn: "I have an announcement I would like to make. My brother told me I needed to come out here and make a statement, and that's exactly what I am going to do!"

Lincoln then looked on, supportive of his sister and hoping his plan to redeem her would succeed…

Lynn: "For a long time, I've let my obsession with sports get in the way of what matters! I was a jerk to my friends, my family, and everyone around me! I always walked all over them without any regard for how it made them feel. And… I'm sorry. I'm sorry to everyone I've ever done wrong! I've apologised to my brother, and he accepted, even if I probably didn't deserve it. Now I want to apologise to my team."

 _She then stopped looking at the audience, and turned around to face her teammates…_

Lynn: "Guys. I'm sorry… but I know that doesn't cut it. So, let me tell you what… I want to keep playing for this team, helping my buddies win their matches, but I understand I'm the last person you want as team captain right now, as my attitude the other day proved I have a lot to learn before I can be a good leader to the team. So, I'm going to step down as the leading member of the Squirrels, and any other sports teams which I'm the leader of… which is actually quite a lot."

 _Margo and the other team members then start to show a little forgiveness as this heartfelt apology appealed to them…_

Lynn: "Margo, you've been my best friend for a long time now, and I know how good you are. I want you to be the new lead player of the Squirrels. I know the coach wants me in that position, but I realise I'm not fit for that position right now!"

Margo: "Oh cool! Really?"

Lynn: "Yep, I just hope you'll at least let me still play for you. I know you're still angry with me and just want me to go home, but I really wanna play and help you guys do well!"

Margo: "Well, truth be told, we were a little regretful when we told you to go home back in the locker room. We may be mad at you, but we also know you're an awesome player. We were worried we were gonna get our butts kicked out here!"

Lynn: "So… I can stay on the team?"

Margo: "Sure. We wouldn't want to go out there without you!"

Lynn: "Woo-hoo!" she yelled as she jumped for joy.

She then turned her attention back to the audience…

Lynn: "Thanks for listening to me today. I just wanted everyone to know that I'm truly sorry, and truth be told, I actually have a lot of respect for the people in this town. Whether it's playing sports, or something different, everyone pursues their goals with heart and dedication! But they aren't smug, arrogant or over the top about it, and that's something I need to learn myself. In short, you're all pretty awesome!"

 _Her apology was heard. Not only did her teammates and Lincoln hear every word, but so did so many others Lynn had wronged in the past. Lincoln's friends Clyde, Rusty, Liam and Zach were all in the bleachers, sitting there, ready to watch the game. They heard Lynn's words and took the apology to heart. Bobby and Ronnie Anne were also watching the game, televised from home, and they also heard the apology. Polly Pain, another of Lynn's teammates during the football game who was not a member of the Squirrels and not present during the baseball game, also heard the apology through watching her TV. Thanks to Lincoln, Lynn was able to redeem herself, and make things right with everyone she had wronged…_

Lincoln: "Well done, sis." He said to himself in satisfaction.

Lynn: "But anyway, enough about me. Let's play the game already!"

 _She then dropped the microphone and went back to her team as the crowd cheered in anticipation of the game. She embraced in a group hug with the team as Lincoln looked on, smiling at the whole ordeal. He was proud of her for doing the right thing and making amends. He then turned back to the audience…_

Lincoln: "Well, things turned out pretty well in the end, if I do say so myself. Lynn finally listened to what I was saying all along, and seems to have come out much better for it. Hopefully, my relationship with her can be a little less… violent, than before. Here's to a relatively more peaceful life in the Loud House!" he said as he held up a can of soda he had and consumed it.

 _Following the events of the baseball game, the siblings went home as the day came to an end. Lincoln slept wonderfully during the night, as did his sister, with both of them having a clear conscience. Lincoln then woke up the following morning, expecting his now redeemed sister to be back to her energetic ways. He figured that despite her reformation and promise not to be so rough and forceful against him anymore, she might not keep said promise._

Lincoln: "Okay, time to start another day. Let's just hope Lynn doesn't have something really painful planned for me this morning!"

 _At that moment, the door was then opened… though slower and with less force than usual…_

Lynn: "Hey bro, how are you doing?" she asked him with a surprising level of softness and sincerity.

Lincoln: "Um, fine. Thanks for asking." He responded in a grateful yet slightly muddled manner.

Lynn: "So, I was wondering, could you join me in a little game of basketball in the yard? I mean, if you want."

Lincoln: "Well, thing is, sis, I had plans this morning."

 _The second he finished that sentence, a terrified expression developed on his face as he swung his hands in front of it, covering himself from an expected outburst of anger from his sister. He closed his eyes and awaited an impact._

Lynn: "Okay bro, that's cool."

 _Lincoln then opened his eyes as he was confused yet relieved by his sister's less aggressive and more assertive attitude…_

Lincoln: "Oh, Okay. But I'll tell you what. I'll come out and play a little bit later this afternoon. Okay?" he happily offered.

Lynn: "Thanks, bro. You're the best!"

 _She then punched him on the arm lightly, but in a playful manner and without as much force as usual, and left the room, leaving Lincoln to enjoy the rest of his day. Then the boy turned back to the audience…_

Lincoln: "Wow, she really has changed! A month ago, I would have been threatened, or mocked, or be on the floor in pain by now! She can still be a little rough, but so much less so than before."

 _Lincoln then had the day to himself, where he could read his comic books in his room, with peace and privacy. He didn't have to put up with any dutch ovens, beatings, possessions being broken, or so on. That following afternoon, he kept his word and went outside to play a little bit of basketball with his sporty sister. He found himself having a lot more fun than normal. His sister was mindful of how hard she was taking things with him this time around…_

Lynn: "Okay rookie, we'll practice passing. You're on my team, and you catch the ball when I throw it to you!"

Lincoln: "Okay, but not TOO hard, please." He requested.

Lynn: "Alright!"

 _He then quickly commented to the audience as his sister prepared to throw the ball…_

Lincoln: "I'm not kidding, she really has been taking it easy on me today, respecting my limits and playing at a pace I can handle. I'm sure she'll only go light on me with this."

 _He then got hit in the face by the basketball his sister thrown towards him and it knocked him over. After he sat up, he cheerfully provided one final comment…_

Lincoln: "Hey, for her, that WAS light! Believe me, I should know!" He insisted.


	10. Epilogue

_So, as it turns out, a violent sibling can become much worse than previously thought. But more importantly, they can also become much better people through learning the right lessons and undergoing the right experiences. Lynn Jr has always been a rough and violent type of person, and to an extent, that will always be in her nature. It's just the type of person she is. But provided she doesn't take that nature of hers too far and remains a caring and supportive individual towards her friends and family, it's fine. That is the person she has become. Through experiencing a great downfall, the sporty Loud girl was able to pull herself up and emerge from the conflict with her brother as a much better person. Now both she and Lincoln are better off because of what happened between them._

 _Lincoln has grown to enjoy the (relatively) calm and peaceful atmosphere which has existed within the walls of the Loud House recently. One of his most destructive and antagonistic sisters has been far more assertive and reasonable towards him since the events of their little football game, rather than aggressive and vile. He still succumbs to the occasional prank or instance of rough treatment every once in a while, but his jock sister never takes it too far anymore. Her treatment now comes across as legitimate rough love rather than abuse. Lincoln also enjoys some respect from his peers at school, which he gained from scoring the winning points for his team during the game. Also, Rusty and the others know that if they turn on him and start excluding him from the group or pick on him, then they will have to answer to his tough as nails sister._

 _Speaking of which, Lynn's role as Lincoln's tough big sister came back to benefit him in the end. Some time after their relationship was reformed, Lincoln ran into another problem. He had another bully come along and antagonise him at school. Let's just say, once Lincoln's jock sister found out, that bully was taught a HARD lesson, and never dared touch Lincoln again. It was very refreshing for Lincoln to experience the positive side to having a tough sibling in the family, for a change. It was made clear that despite the years of rough treatment, Lynn was a sister who would stand by his side and help him out when he needed it._

 _Lynn continues to play every sport known to man and play for multiple sports teams throughout Royal Woods, except no longer as the leader of any of them. Those roles have been delegated to other players. Of course, given her immense talent, she is looking to quickly rise back up the ranks, and then, when ready to do so, possibly reclaim some of those leadership roles. She has learned to be more respectful and appreciative of her fellow jocks. Margo and the other girls have all enjoyed Lynn's new assertive attitude almost as much as Lincoln himself._

 _Eventually, a new girls football league was formed in the area, and Lynn began to play alongside her friends, now being part of two teams (since she still plays for the Royal Woods Roosters in the boys league). Her, Margo, Polly and the others all became prestigious members of the team and helped bring great success to it. Ronnie Anne also ended up joining the team, and she fit right in with Lynn and the other rough girls, given her own tough and tomboyish personality. While not competing on opposite teams, the two of them turned out to make great friends._

 _Indeed, Lincoln may constantly have problems in his family, and come into conflict with his sisters many times, but at the end of the day, they are family, and they will always be there for each other. Lincoln and Lynn have had one of the most troubling relationships in the household, but it's clear there is still a strong sibling bond in place behind all the roughness. As Lincoln once came to realise himself, despite being the only boy in the group of siblings, Lynn is practically an honorary brother... and he wouldn't have it any other way._


End file.
